Haunted By His Past
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: Part two of Haunted Past. Tonya and Eli are joining the band on tour. Now, something from Danny's past threatens to come back and ruin his and Tonya's relationship. Will they make it through it, or will this be then end of them for good?
1. Our Arrival

**Haunted by His Past**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Haunted Past. So I suggest you read that first...however, I don't think you'll necessarily HAVE to read it to understand this one...you may just be in the dark a few times about some things...but yeah...ENJOY!**

**Our Arrival **

**Chapter 1**

I had never really been one for flying. As a matter of fact I hated it. If there was a boat I could take I would much rather take it, but that didn't get you there as fast. So here I was, stuck on a plane, getting close to hyperventilating because of all the turbulence. Eli grabbed my hand tightly and said a few calming and soothing words. They didn't help me that much. The plane shook so violently and each time it did my stomach would lurch. Eli was nice enough to stick me in the middle seat, so that way I didn't have to look out the window. That would have made this whole thing a million time worse.

The plane lurched again and without thinking I grabbed a hold of the young Asian guy's hand that was sitting beside me. He looked down at my hand then looked back up at me and smiled. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile to say I'm sorry, but I still had a terrified look on my face. I didn't remove my hand because two seconds later the plane shook again. He laughed a small laugh and spoke.

"Don't worry; it's just a little turbulence." I tensed up, feeling about ready to puke and looked at him.

"A little turbulence? I don't call this a little turbulence." He just laughed again and squeezed my hand lightly.

"First time flying?" He asked politely. He didn't have an accent like I thought he would. He sounded very American.

"No, I've flown before; I just hate it." I breathed in deeply and let it out trying to calm my nerves.

"Ah, I see. So where you headed too?"

"London. I'm visiting my boyfriend for a while, and my best friend," I nodded my head towards Eli, "She's getting ready to move in with her fiancé."

He nodded his head taking in what I was saying. "Oh, cool. I'm going to visit my father. He just moved to London from China."

"Is that where you're from too." I could feel my nerves beginning to settle. I don't know if this guy was doing it on purpose or not, but he was succeeding in calming me down.

"Well technically yes. I was born there, but when I was six my mother moved to America and I went with her. I've grown up there most of my life, and I visit my dad occasionally."

"Oh." I replied processing what he just said. "My names Tonya by the way."

"Ryan." He replied shaking my hand slightly, even though I still had a tight grip on it.

"So what's your boyfriend's name?" He asked.

"Danny. Danny Jones." I didn't really seem to notice the turbulence much anymore. Either it had begun to calm or Ryan was doing a really good job at taking my mind off of it.

"Wait a minute; do you mean Danny Jones as in Danny Jones from McFly?" His eyes lit up.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's him."

"Oh wow, my best friend Ariel loves that group. She's going to flip when I tell her I met Danny's girlfriend. Well flip or be devastated. Danny's her favorite." He winked at me and I laughed.

"Well tell your friend I'm sorry if she's upset." He nodded his head.

"I'll do that." Just then the plane began to descend and I breathed out a huge breath of relief. "Well it looks as if we have arrived at our destination."

"Yes thank God." I said happily. The plane landed and we all stood up to exit the plane. Ryan got mine and Eli's carry-on bags down from the overhead compartment for us and we three took off for the terminal. Once we got to the door I turned and looked at Ryan.

"Thanks for calming me down and uh, holding my hand for me."

He chuckled softly. "No problem. I'm not that big of a fan of flying but I've gotten used to it over the past thirteen years."

"Well thanks for everything though." I stepped up to him and gave him a light hug. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

He smiled. "Maybe."

"Well bye." I said and waved. He waved back and said bye too. I turned to join Eli and we walked on in to the airport. I looked around to see if I could see Danny or any of the guys anywhere, but frowned when I didn't see anything.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Eli leaned over and asked me.

"No. I don't even see cameras or anything." We both frowned.

"You don't think they forgot us do you?" Eli asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I hope not." I replied getting worried.

"You don't actually think we'd forget two ladies as beautiful as you do you?"

I smiled widely as I recognized that Bolton accent. Eli and I both turned sharply to see Danny and Harry both standing there, baseball caps pulled low over their eyes. We each let out a squeal as we threw ourselves at our men. I hugged Danny so tightly that he let out a little groan. It had been a whole month and the only time I ever had any contact with him was when I talked to him on the phone. I had missed him so much.

I pulled away from the hug and looked up into Danny's shaded eyes. His ball cap was pulled so low that it was hard for me to see his eyes. We stared a moment at each other, as Eli and Harry practically made out beside us. Then at the same time we leaned into each other and our lips met in a long passionate kiss. Then a few minutes later I heard someone clear their throat behind Danny and pulled away to look who was interrupting us. I saw Dougie and Tom standing awkwardly behind him, giving us huge grins.

"Dougie!" I squealed and launched myself at him. I threw my arms around his neck as his arms came around my waist to give me a tight hug. "Oh how I've missed you." He chuckled and placed a light kiss on my cheek as I pulled away.

"And I've missed you too. Life's been quite boring without you in it." He replied. He still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." We smiled at each other a few minutes then I heard someone clear their throat to my right. I turned to see Tom with his arms stretched out to his side.

"What about me? No greetings for me? I see how it is." I pulled out of Dougie's embrace and went to hug Tom, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You know I missed you too Tom." I said and he laughed lightly.

"Now that's more like it. I've missed you too. And I have to agree with Dougie, life's been quite boring without you two around."

"Well you have nothing to worry about now. We're here for our visit, so things should really be shaken up." I wrapped my arm around Danny's waist and gave them all a goofy grin. That caused them all to crack up. Once we calmed down a bit Tom looked around a little worried.

"Maybe we should go before we get spotted. We've been lucky so far, but if we keep laughing loudly we're bound to draw attention to ourselves." The rest of the guys nodded in agreement and after gathering up mine and Eli's bags we headed out of the airport.

**McFly**

Eli and I were staying with Danny and Harry for about a week, because the guys didn't have to go out on the road just yet. We went back to their houses, Eli to Harry's and me to Danny's. The guys had bought houses next door to each other because they all wanted to move out, but they didn't want to be that far away from one another.

It was getting kind of late when Tom pulled the van up in front of his house and we all piled out of it. Once outside the guys got our bags out of the back and handed them to us. Danny grabbed my bag in one hand, and took my hand in his other.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Don't forget that we have some morning talk show to go on." Tom said locking the van.

"Right." The guys said.

"Be sure to get i_some_/i sleep tonight." He said giving Danny and Harry eyes. They just laughed and nodded their heads. Tom turned to look at his house.

"Looks like Gia's home from work. I best be getting inside."

"Oh, tell her we said hi ok." I said as he leaned in to give me a hug, and then gave one to Eli.

"I will. I'll see you all tomorrow." He said before walking through the gate and up to his house. Dougie turned to us after Tom left.

"Well I better be going too." He looked at his watch. "Asha should be free right now and I want to call her before I go to bed." He came over and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here now. We get to have lots of fun now." He winked before hugging Eli and taking off down the sidewalk towards his house.

"We're just going to head back to our house now." Harry said looking over at Eli.

"Oh, I like the sound of that; our house." She stared off dreamily. "Because technically it is our house now, since I'm moving in and all." They said goodbye and turned to follow Dougie down the sidewalk towards 'their' house. It was just me and Danny left. He looked down at me and smiled and I looked back up at him stifling a yawn.

"Long trip?" He asked as we turned and started walking in the opposite direction towards his house.

"Very. I feel like I've been up for twenty four hours." I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked.

"Well once we get back to the house you can go take a nice long shower and get ready for bed. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Good, while you're in the shower I'll fix us something to eat."

"I thought you didn't like to get stuck cooking?" I said looking up at him.

"I'm not getting stuck cooking. I'm offering to fix you something to eat." We stepped up to the door and Danny set my bags down to take out his keys.

"Well in that case, bring on the food." He chuckled and unlocked the door for us. Then he stepped inside and turned on the light and I stepped in after him. The last time we visited the guys they all lived in the same house, so this was the first time I got to see Danny's house. It was beautiful. For a guys house it was surprisingly clean and nicely decorated. No doubt he hired a decorator.

Danny looked at me with amusement as my eyes surveyed the house. My mouth was slightly open as I took it in. In the entrance of the house the floor was marble. There was a marble staircase that led up to the second floor, and a hallway that ran beside it back to the kitchen. On the right side was the dining room and on the left was his living room. I turned to Danny stunned.

"Wow your house is beautiful." He blushed.

"Thank you. I picked this one out right away, I just love the feel it gives off."

"Yeah, it is quite homey." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Right, well let's get your stuff upstairs and get you settled in so you can take a nice shower." I nodded and followed him upstairs to his bedroom. He sat my bag on his bed and I looked around at his room. A large king size bed was nicely made up in the middle of the room. On each side of the bed were little night stands. He had a large walk in closet and an adjoining bathroom.

Danny turned to me after setting my bags on his bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know if I've said this or not, but I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you like crazy."

"Aw, I've missed you too." I replied placing my lips on his and giving him a long kiss. He ran his hands up and down my back as I entwined my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss and I let out a soft moan enjoying his kiss. After a while we pulled away, and he gave me one last peck before speaking.

"You go take your shower and I'll just go downstairs and get some dinner ready." I nodded and he left. I got some clothes out to change into and made my way into the bathroom.

Half an hour later I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. My hair was still wet from my shower and I ran a brush through it. I smelled something that smelled really good, and I threw my brush on my bag and followed the smell downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Danny standing by the stove stirring something in a pan. I walked up to him quietly and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He jumped lightly and looked back at me.

"Something smells really good." I said coming around beside him to see what he was cooking.

"That would be the pasta."

"Oh, chicken alfredo. You sure know me well."

"Well it's about the only thing you ever order whenever we go out to eat. I figured you'd like it."

"You figured right. It smells delicious." He dipped some of it onto the wooden spoon.

"Here, try it and tell me what you think." He blew on the spoon to cool it down a bit then placed it in front of my mouth. I tasted it and immediately my eyes widened.

"That is the best tasting alfredo sauce I've ever tasted." I said eagerly. "You should try some." He nodded his head agreeing with me, then bent down and kissed me, moving his tongue into my mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"You're right, that is good." I laughed and shoved him in the shoulder then went to sit at the table. "This will be ready in just a couple minutes." I nodded and sat down watching him cook. Most girls could only dream about having a guy as great as Danny. He was so sensitive, very romantic, and a really great cook. How I ever ended up with him I'll never know, but I'm so glad that I did.

Danny turned off the stove and dished the pasta out onto the plates and sat them on the table. I grabbed my fork and dug in. Danny watched me with an amused grin as I ate my pasta. I looked up at him and blushed a bit, realizing that I was eating a little fast.

"Sorry, but this stuff is amazing." He laughed then dug into his own food.

After we were full I leaned back in my chair, my stomach slightly sore from eating too much. "You know, I think I might just keep you around." I said stretching.

"Oh really?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow as he cleared our plates.

"Yeah, I mean if you're going to cook like that, then I'm definitely keeping you around." Danny came over to me placing one hand on the table and one on the back of my chair.

"Well at least I know how to keep you around now." I laughed and he leaned down to give me a quick peck on the mouth, then he looked at the clock. "I know it's not good for you to go to sleep after just eating, but we better be heading to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." I nodded as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'm beat anyways." Danny stuck his hands out to me and I took them, letting him pull me up. Then he led me out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bedroom.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower. You can go ahead and go to bed if you want." He stepped into his closet to get some clothes as I turned down the bed. He came over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips before he left the room. "Goodnight Tonya."

"Goodnight Danny." I said as he shut the door and I lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe I was finally in London with Danny. I had another month with him on tour, and then he was going back with me to my family's house for Thanksgiving (a deal we worked out since I was spending Christmas with him.) Really if I thought about it, I would only have about a week apart from him between the time I go home and he arrives for Thanksgiving. I had to get back a week before the tour ends because of work. Then from Thanksgiving on I would be with him, and I was moving over here after the first of the year.

I slowly felt myself begin to fall asleep as I got lost in my thoughts. I barely remember Danny slipping into the bed and wrapping his arms around me saying 'I love you Tonya' and me replying 'I love you too'.


	2. A Perfect Beginning

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. ;D**

**A Perfect Beginning **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up and rolled over to find I was alone in the bed. I frowned when I saw an empty spot beside me and got up, stumbling into the bathroom. A few minutes later I wondered downstairs to find Danny pouring himself a bowl of cereal and talking on his phone.

"Today? No, I can't. I have a talk show this morning and Tonya just got here so I want to spend some time with her tonight…My girlfriend…yes…no, I told you I want to spend some time with her." I walked in and Danny looked up at me quickly then looked back at his cereal. "Listen I have to go, we'll talk about this later ok…alright, bye." He hung up his phone then turned back to me, a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" I questioned walking over to him.

"Huh, oh, it was just my sister." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, is everything alright?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah, everything's fine. What are you doing up already?" He asked after giving me a small peck on the lips.

"I didn't feel you beside me in bed, so I came to see where you were."

"Oh, well I was going to let you sleep a little longer before I got you up. We have to be at the studio in an hour so I wanted to get ready first."

"Aw, well that's sweet of you." I leaned my head against his chest smelling his scent. Whatever cologne he wore was great. Every time I smelled it, it just made my heart skip a beat.

"You can go back to bed for a bit if you want." He suggested as I pulled away.

"Nah, I'm up now, there's no point in going back to bed." I pulled out a seat at the table and sat down, Danny sitting across from me. "What kind of cereal do you have?"

"Cheerios." He replied before taking a bite.

"Oh, my favorite." I said happily before getting up to get me a bowl.

After getting something to eat and getting ready, Danny and I headed down to Tom's house to get ready to go to the studio. Dougie and Tom were already outside waiting by the van when we arrived. They greeted us about the same time Gia came running out of the house.

"Hey guys, I wish I could stay and say hi longer, but I'm late for work." She rushed up to me and gave me a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here, I could use some female companions." She giggled as she pulled away. Then she turned to Tom and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you all tonight for dinner ok." She said as she rushed to her car.

"Bye Gia, I love you." Tom yelled after her.

"I love you too." She said before hoping into her car and driving off.

"Running late again?" Dougie asked turning to Tom. Tom just rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Couldn't find her shoes this morning. I told her they were by the door, but it took her almost twenty minutes to realize I told her that." We all let out little laughs as Harry and Eli came walking up to us. "It's about time you two got here." He looked at Harry and Eli who both still looked tired. "I thought I told you to get some sleep last night." He said shaking his head as he got into the van. Eli and Harry just smiled at him innocently and got into the back of the van.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside the studio. A crowd of people had gathered around it and there were camera people everywhere. A few bodyguards came up to the car once Tom pulled up and we got out; Tom handing the keys over to another man who parked the van. As soon as our feet hit the pavement lights flashed as reporters snapped pictures and a mass of girls began to scream. The bodyguards formed a tight circle around us and ushered us inside. Once we were safely inside a woman came up to us and handed us all passes that we were to wear around our necks and then they showed us to the guys' dressing room. A few seconds behind us, three women came in to get the guys ready for the show. They styled their hair and even added some make up to their faces.

"Heh, I didn't even put on that much make-up this morning." I giggled, standing beside Danny. Danny just turned red.

"Oh be quiet, its' so there's no glare or anything." Eli and I still busted out in giggles as yet another person entered the room telling the guys they had two minutes. "If you two ladies follow me, we'll get you out to your seats." Eli and I nodded our heads and turned to follow the man. Danny reached out and grabbed my arm before I left.

"Do I get a kiss?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure it won't ruin your lipstick?" I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. "I'll see you after the show." Eli and I said goodbye and followed the man out to our seats.

Once we were seated and the show came back from commercial break, Danny and the guys came out onto stage to set up and play a song. The host introduced them before the camera cut to them.

"So, our special guest for the day just so happens to be MCFLY!" Insert loud cheers here. "They're here today to play their newest hit 'No Worries'" The crowed cheered even louder as camera's switched to the guys and the music started up. Danny's voice filled the studio as he sang the words to the song that he had written for me. Only two other people in the room knew who that song really was for besides the guys: Me and Eli. I felt happiness and excitement well up inside me when I heard the words to the song I knew so well. As Danny sang the song he looked up into the crowd in search of me. Once his eyes landed on me he gave a small subtle wink.

Soon the song ended and the program went to another quick break before the interview portion of their appearance. After shaking a few hands of the audience the guys made their way over to the seats and sat down. The music signaling the show was back on and the cameras focused again.

"Welcome back!" The host shouted over the cheers. "So, as you all may know, our special guest today is McFly!" Insert more loud cheers. "They are taking just a little break from their tour to join us here today. So guys, how's the tour going?"

"Great!" The guys all chimed in together.

"I know you finished you're world tour a few months ago. How did that go?"

"Oh it was great. We went so many places, seen so many things and met lots of great people." Tom answered.

"Did any of you have a favorite place?" She asked shooting a small glance at Harry.

"Well Doug seemed to like Australia a lot." Danny said pointing to a quiet Dougie. He rarely ever talked during interviews.

"Oh, Australia. What did you like about Australia Dougie?" She asked beaming at him.

"The Kangaroos." He replied and everyone burst out laughing. After everyone settled down the host spoke again.

"I figured Harry would be the one with a favorite place." Everyone looked at Harry and he turned a bit red. "Maybe America?" She teased.

There were some 'ooh's' throughout the crowd. "Uh, yes actually, America would have to have been my favorite place." Harry said, the blush fading from his face and a smug smile appearing on it.

"Any particular reason why?" The host gave a little knowing look at the camera and looked back at the guys.

"Maybe." Harry was trying to be so sly.

"Maybe because of a girl?" Insert some more 'ooh's'

"Yes actually."

"Ohh, tell us about this girl Harry." Harry readjusted his position in his seat. "She's quite amazing actually." I felt Eli grab onto my arm as she gave out a quiet squeal.

"Amazing? Is there any news you would like to share with us Harry?" The guys all laughed and Danny clapped Harry on the back.

"Um, yes actually." He was turning red again. "I'm getting married. This January."

There were cheers in the audience at this. Some people were a little disappointed, but still cheered for him. "Well congratulations Harry." The host said giving him a hug. He accepted. "I hear that the lucky girl is here today." She said when she pulled away.

"Uh, yeah she is. She's sitting right over there." Eli tensed and grabbed a hold of my hand as the camera's turned to us, and we were posted up on the screen. That was quite embarrassing, and the crowd cheered some more. She turned to me smiling and looking very embarrassed. Finally the camera snapped back to the guys.

"I can't believe they just did that." She whispered to me. I nodded in agreement and turned back to the show.

They went on to talk some more about their tour and their new single. They discussed a lot of band stuff, and some more gossip that was going around about them. Finally after ten minutes the interview was over and so was the show. We stood up and were escorted back to the dressing rooms.

Once we were in the door, Harry immediately went to Eli. "I'm sorry if that really embarrassed you." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't know they were going to do that." Eli told him it was ok and gave him a kiss.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry. How about we go get something to eat?" Dougie said rubbing his stomach.

"All you ever think about is food don't you Doug." I teased wrapping my arm around him.

"Pretty much." He replied and we all laughed.

"Yeah I think some food sounds good." Tom agreed and we all headed out the door. Danny grabbed my hand and we made our way back to the van.

**McFly**

The boys took us to a nice restaurant that they went to often and didn't have a problem with swarms of fans. Gia joined us on her lunch break already upset and tired. As soon as she sat down at the table, she began complaining about work.

"So when I got in this morning I found out that third shift didn't stock any prep pads or cotton swabs. Then when I had a little girl come in who had cut her hand with a kitchen knife, it took me forever to locate the stuff that I needed to clean her up. Then just as I got her patched up, we got swarmed with patients from a bus accident. I didn't even get my morning coffee." She pouted laying her head on Tom's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as we all laughed at the whine in her voice. "I just want to go home, but I still have six hours ahead of me and when I left the ER, the room was full."

"Well when you get home tonight I'll give you a nice back rub and you can just relax." Tom promised and that caused a wide grin to spread across her face.

"I'm holding you to that Fletcher." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, just as our waiter brought our drinks. We gave him our order and he left telling us it would be out soon. We all turned back to one another and continued chatting about one thing or another. Halfway through our conversation Danny's phone ran, interrupting us. He looked at the caller ID and furrowed his eyebrows, then looked back at us a moment later. We all looked at him with questioning eyes. "Uh, my sister." He said shooting us looks. "Excuse me a moment." Then he got up and left the table.

"I wonder what's wrong with Katie." Gia said looking after Danny as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Katie's his sister right?" I asked a little confused, turning to Gia.

"Yeah, his older sister. She's a really sweet girl, but she rarely ever calls Danny. Well not since she got married that is."

"Oh," I replied looking back to Danny. "Well maybe she's having a little problem and just needs to talk to him." I watched Danny as he talked. He didn't look to happy. His eyebrows were narrowed and his body movements made him appear angry.

"Maybe, but whatever it is, it doesn't look too good." I nodded my head and agreed with her then turned my attention back to the table, deciding that watching Danny talk was almost like eavesdropping.

"So Dougie, when do you get to see Asha next?" Dougie's shoulders slumped when I said this and he looked at the table. I immediately felt horrible for bringing it up.

"Not until almost the end of the tour. When I talked to her last night she said that her classes had her piled down with work and she wouldn't be able to get up and see me anytime soon."

"Aw, Doug I'm sorry." I said placing my arm around his shoulders. "At least you have me." I shot him a wide smile and he laughed.

"Yeah, I do have that to look forward too. We have to create some real mischief while on tour, you know that right."

I laughed out loud. "Absolutely! If we don't pull at least one great prank this tour, then I will be very disappointed in us." Dougie and I laughed together.

"Oh no," Harry Chimed in. "I just hope that I'm not on the other end of one of their pranks."

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Gia asked laughing it off and looking from one of us to the other. The guys and Eli tried to hide their looks from her.

"Don't underestimate those two Gia. They're pure evil on the inside." Tom commented pointing at us. Gia turned to us, still trying not to believe us, but we just gave her mischievous smiles.

"Last year when we visited the guys on tour," Eli began. "Dougie and Tonya snuck off while we were at a club and came back early. We just thought they had gone to bed, but no." Harry and Tom exchanged embarrassed glances with Eli and Dougie and I laughed evilly together. "They put shaving cream in between Tom's sheets, placed a bucket of water over Harry's door, and hung all of my bra's out on the balcony. And that was just in one hotel."

Gia shot us both a worried look. "Well it's a good thing I'm not going to be there until the end of the tour." She said trying to assure herself.

"That's when they do the most damage." Eli said, a serious look in her eye. Gia let out a little squeak and we all laughed.

Just then Danny returned to the table and sat back down beside me. He looked at all of our laughing faces and began to look a little worried. "What are you lot laughing at?"

"Oh just your girlfriend and the antics she gets up to while on tour with Dougie." Eli said between laughs.

"Oh yeah, I'm still a little upset with you about the orange food coloring in the shampoo." Danny said with a cute pout on his face. I just laughed at him and grabbed his hand, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"There was food coloring?" Gia exclaimed and we all burst out laughing again, including Danny.

Once we all finally settled down, our waiter brought our food to us and shot us all amused looks before telling us to enjoy our meal and left. While we all dug into our food I leaned over and whispered to Danny. "Is everything ok with your sister?"

"My sister?" He looked back at me a little confused. "Oh yeah, my sister; she's fine. She's just having a bit of a problem with her husband that's all." He looked back at his food and took a bite.

"Oh, ok. Well I hope they work everything out." I said sounding a little concerned for her. Danny grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He gave me a wink and we went back to eating our food.

**McFly**

Later on that night Danny decided that he wanted to take me out to a nice restaurant. I told him he didn't have to and that I would be just fine staying in, but he insisted, saying that he hadn't seen me in a month, and he wanted to do something nice for me. So I let him take me to his favorite restaurant. It just so happened to be another fancy one where Danny ordered us some champagne. Not long after we got there a guy came by the table selling roses. Danny asked the man for two, and after the man left he handed them both to me.

"I know that I missed it, but this is for our two month anniversary. There's one rose for each wonderful month that I got to spend with you, and hopefully there will be a lot more in the future." I felt myself begin to tear up when he said this. He could be such a romantic at times. He was always doing something nice for me; cooking me dinner, writing me a song, buying me roses. I stood up and leaned across the table placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Danny Jones." I said, and his eyes twinkled. Every time I said I love you to him, I could almost see his heart swell inside. While we ate our dinner, the conversation turned to my upcoming job. Danny asked me if I had heard anything else about it.

"Well, I haven't really heard much more about it. We went over some paperwork stuff, and they have everything set. The only thing they don't have set for me is a place to live. Normally whenever companies have people moving in from another country, they arrange a living space for them, however, this company isn't so great at doing that. So I was kind of hoping that maybe while I was visiting over here, maybe sometime we could go look for an apartment." I kind of half stated half asked him. He swallowed his food then looked back up at me.

"We could, or…" He left the sentence hang in mid air.

I waited for him to finish his sentence but he just smiled back at me. "Or what Danny?" I finally asked, unable to take him just leaving it there, and giving me that look.

"Ok, now listen to me and hear me out. I know we've only been seeing each other a couple months now, but by the time you move over here, we will have been together about five months." My breath kind of caught in my throat. He wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say…was he?

"Yeah," I nodded my head, urging him to go on; anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Well, I was just thinking, instead of looking for a new place where you'd have to sign a lease, have last month and the first months rent up front, and worry about getting everything turned on, you could just…well…stay with me."

Oh gosh, he did suggest it. I just stared back at Danny a little shocked. He was right, we had only been together a couple of months, but by the time I move over here, it will have been five months. And it's not like we'd be spending the other two months apart, because really we'd be together for almost the whole month of November and December, give or take just a few days.

As I looked back at Danny he had a mixture of hopefulness and worry on his face. The little grin that he was giving me was just so adorably cute, and I wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Well," I began placing my fork back down on the table. "It will have been five months, you are right. And five months is kind of a long time, not to mention we will have spend almost four out of those five months with each other almost every day. So, I guess what I'm saying is…yeah, I think that would be a really good idea. I'd really like to stay with you."

Danny smiled widely at me like he had just had a wish come true. "Great!" He said and we went back to eating. Once we were done, music began to play and the people around us made their way up to the dance floor. I watched as couples of many ages got up to dance. There was an older couple that slowly made their way to the floor. The older man took his wife's hand, kissed it gently and pulled her to him. If they both didn't have the looks of older people, you would have thought they were two teenagers out on their very first date.

Danny and I turned to each other, both having been watching the elderly couple dance, and we gave each other warm smiles. Then Danny spoke. "Do you want to dance?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I looked back out at the elderly couple again and saw the woman throw her head back in laughter at something the man say and smiled again. "I'd love to." I replied giving him my hand as he led me out onto the floor. He held one of my hands in his and wrapped his other around my waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He pulled me close to him and we began to dance to the slow classical song that was being played. As we danced and talked quietly to one another that night, I still couldn't help but to keep my eye on the elderly couple. They just seemed so happy and so in love after many years of marriage.

_'I hope that I have what they have one day.'_ I thought to myself as Danny and I dance closely together, starring deeply into one another's eyes.


	3. You're The One That I Want

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews...they make me happy. So here's another chapter for you, i hope it makes you happy D;**

**You're The One That I Want**

**Chapter 3**

So as the days went by the guys had a few gigs they had to go to, and a few talk shows they had to go on. It seemed like the days started early, and went until about lunch, then continued to go, and didn't stop until late that night. Even though the guys were exhausted, they still found time to spend with us. Though we all may have gathered at one persons house to watch a movie that night, or went out to eat then went home and went to bed, we still tried to do something together.

Danny and I had gone out a couple more times, and always ended up in the same spot; underneath the same big tree in the park, on a blanket, snuggled closely into each other's arms. Even though all we did was sit and stare up at the sky, it was very romantic and very enjoyable. All I cared about was the fact that I was sitting in Danny's arms.

The night before we had to leave to go on the road, the guys decided that they wanted to take Eli and me out to a bar since they hadn't had a chance to the whole week. Our bus wasn't leaving until late in the afternoon the next day, so we could get drunk, and it not affect us as bad. And that's exactly what we did.

Eli and Harry weren't drinking that much, they did what they normally do; dance closely and make out on the dance floor. However Tom, Gia, Dougie, Danny and I decided that we wanted to get drunk. Me, being the lightweight that I am, was the first to get drunk.

Dougie was close behind me, because when Danny and I decided to dance, Dougie just sat at the table drinking, and sulking quietly because Asha wasn't there. So about six drinks later for me, I was totally out of it. I stood up from the table and grabbed Dougie's hand.

"Dance with me Dougie. I don't want you sitting here all night sulking, you need to dance." He just laughed at me and shot a look at Danny who nodded his head, then followed me out onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to move my hips, he soon fell into sync with me and we danced and laughed on the floor. I turned around a few minutes later pressing my back up against him and ground my hips into his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued dancing. He too was drunk and we were both having as much fun with it as we could.

About three songs later, (at least I think it was three, all the songs seemed to blur into one) Danny came up to us and asked Dougie if he could dance with me. Danny has a really high tolerance to alcohol. He didn't drink as much as the rest of us that night, but he did drink, and by looking at him, you would really think he was sober. Once I realized it was Danny dancing behind me, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling drunkenly up at him.

"Kiss me." I said to him, and he just laughed lightly.

"I do believe Miss Cheney, that you are drunk." I let out a girlish giggle.

"No I'm not." I said and swat him lightly on his shoulder. "You're the drunk one you drunky."

That caused him to laugh again and he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips, when he tried to pull away I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. Finally when I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, I let him pull away. He was breathing heavily and smiled back at me.

"For a drunken girl, you sure can kiss." I giggled again and shook my head.

"I'm not the drunk one." I said, and then suddenly, even though I was standing still, I lost my balance and fell into Danny.

"Oh yes you are. I think it's time I get you home." He said trying to lead me off the floor.

"But I don't wanna go home. I wanna dance." I tugged on his arm and tried to pull him back but he overpowered me and pulled me with him. "Danny!" I wined as we made our way to the table.

"Hey, Tonya's a little drunk, so I'm going to take her home." He said to the rest of the group sitting at the table. They all said ok, and Danny said goodbye to them.

"I don't want to go, but he's making me." I said to the table and they all laughed at me. "Don't laugh at me, it's against my will." I wined and they laughed even more.

"Come on you little drunk." Danny giggled and pulled me out of the bar. He managed to hold me up and call for a taxi at the same time. Once we were in the back of the taxi I snuggled up close to him, feeling my eyelids becoming heavy.

"I'm not drunk Danny. I can still walk. I bet I could even drive this car." I rambled at him. He just smoothed down my hair and agreed with everything I was saying.

Suddenly I sat up and stared at him. "Do you like this shirt? I can't decide if I like this shirt. I mean, blue is my favorite color, but this shade just doesn't do anything for my eyes. I mean, I have dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair, so I don't think that this shade of blue goes really well with it. Maybe I should take it off." I began to slip my arms out of the sleeves and started to pull it over my head.

"No, no Tonya, let's just leave your shirt on tonight ok. Or at least until we get home." I looked at Danny a moment, seriously contemplating what he was saying, then nodded my head and snuggled back into him. I could feel him laughing lightly. He thought I was an amusing drunk.

Once the taxi arrived at Danny's house, he paid the man, and then helped me into the house and up to his bedroom. I flopped down onto his bed on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"You have such a nice ceiling. It's so…white. And it reminds me of the one we have back home. Isn't that funny, your ceiling, here in iLondon/i looks exactly like my ceiling at home in the U.S. Heh, who would have thought that your ceiling all the way over here, would look like my ceiling all the way over there." I seemed to find myself very amusing and began to crack up as Danny took my shoes off. Then I sat up and took my coat off myself throwing it on the floor and looked at Danny. He looked up at me after he got my other shoe off and said 'what' to the look I was giving him. I didn't say anything, but replied by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him on top of me, kissing him deeply on the mouth. He let out a little moan as I did this and fell into the kiss. Then I pushed his coat off of him and reached for the bottom of his shirt, trying to pull it up, but he just stopped me and pulled away.

"Tonya, what are you doing?" He questioned, looking me into the eyes concerned.

"I want you Danny." I said reaching for his shirt again, but he just stopped me again. "I want to make love to you Danny. Now. Right here, in this bed, with you."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "No Tonya, not tonight." I narrowed my eyebrows at him, instantly becoming angry.

"Why not!" I demanded

"Because you're drunk." He stated simply.

"So," I replied beginning to get angry even more. "I want to do this. I want to have sex with you right now. Come on, let's do it." I went to grab his shirt again, but he just grabbed me by the wrists and stopped me again.

"No Tonya, we can't do this. Not tonight, not while you're drunk."

I pushed Danny off of me. "What, do you not want me, is that it?" I said loudly, sitting up in bed and looking at him.

"That's not it Tonya, I just don't want your first real time to be when you're drunk."

"You just don't want to have sex with me do you? It's because I'm not a virgin isn't it? It's because I lost it when I was five." I yelled standing up and glaring down at him. Immediately when I said this Danny jumped up beside me and took my hand.

"No Tonya, It's not like that. I would never think that way. I do want to sleep with you, but not when you're drunk. I want you to remember your first time with me, and I want it to be when you can clearly think of what you're about to do. I don't want it to be because you are drunk and just feeling horny."

I pushed Danny away from me and went to sit on my side of the bed, crossing my arms across my chest and glared at the floor. I heard him sigh behind me and sit down on the bed opposite from me.

Even though I was totally out of it that night, somehow I managed to get some rational though into my head. After a few minutes of giving Danny the silent treatment, I turned back around and looked at him. He was sitting on the bed, staring down at the bedspread, facing me.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and he looked up at me. "You're right Danny, I'm sorry for getting mad. I do want my first real time to be with you, and I don't want to be drunk when it happens."

He smiled lightly at me and placed his hand on my cheek. "Don't worry about it hun." He rubbed his thumb over a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. "I want your first time to be with me too, and I want it to be after you've given it some thought and are really sure that that's what you want." I nodded my head then climbed fully onto the bed and lay down. Danny lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you Danny." I said listening to his heart beat.

"I love you to Tonya, and I always will." He kissed me on the top of the head and a few minutes later I fell asleep.

**McFly**

I think my favorite part about the guys being on tour would have to be the tour bus that they get to ride around in. Imagine an apartment on wheels and that's what you've got. Their bus was two stories and upstairs is where we slept and hung out. Downstairs was where people from management stayed and where the guys would have their meetings and discussions with Fletch about things like what was going on at the show and what all they had to do that day. My favorite part about the bus was in the area that was the equivalent of a living room. It had a couch, TV, stereo and, my favorite part of all, about every gaming system that was made. Most of the ride Dougie, Tom and I sat up there and battled each other on the X-Box and PS3. So far I was beating both of their butts at all of the games, but I guess I was just on a lucky streak. Eli and Harry would spend their time cuddled close together watching us play or talking, and Danny would mess around on his guitar trying to come up with new songs.

Whenever the guys had a show, Eli and I would stand backstage and watch them as they performed. We had become kind of close to all of the people who worked tech for them, and they all knew us by name. At meet and greets after the show, Eli and I would sit at the bar and watch as fans fawned all over the guys. We'd laugh whenever some girl would start crying hysterically because Danny or one of the guys put their arm around them. Not once did either of us get jealous. We thought it was kind of funny and laughed whenever one of the fans would make one of the guys uncomfortable.

Occasionally we would get to stay at a hotel overnight instead of on the tour bus. That would only happen whenever the guys had multiple shows to do in one area, or their next show wasn't that far away. At the hotel's though, that's when Dougie and I really got to have some fun.

It was seven o'clock at night, and the guys had just finished one of their day shows. Everyone had gone back to the hotel to get some rest. We had all gathered in Eli and Harry's room to watch a movie, and Dougie and I were sent out to get some food for the rest of them. That's when we came up with our plan.

As we were walking down the isle in the store we came across the one thing that would make the night fun. At the same time we both reached for the package and as both of our hands landed on the same one we looked at each other wearing matching mischievous grins. I picked up two packages and we headed to the checkout to pay for them.

Once we got to the hotel we went to mine and Danny's room and set the food down. Then we made our way to the adjoining bathroom and that's where Dougie pulled out the packages that we bought.

"I want the blue one." I said snatching it out of Dougie's hand.

"But that means I get the pink one." He whined trying to grab the blue one out of my hand.

"You're the one that picked it up." I replied snatching my hand away and holding the item under the faucet. "There's another package in there, why don't you get a different one."

"Because I like the blue one." Dougie pouted, but I just laughed and dried my hand off from where it got wet and went back into the room. Dougie came out behind me and picked up a package pulling out a green one.

"Hurry up Dougie, or they're going to know we're up to something." Dougie rushed back into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later with both the pink one and the green one. I gave him a look.

"What, I want to be prepared." I thought a moment then nodded my head deciding that I wanted two also.

A couple minutes later we both had two items and were headed over to Eli and Harry's room with the food. We walked in quietly and sat the food on the table. No one seemed to notice we had entered, because they were so wrapped up in the movie they were watching.

Everyone was sat on the couch watching the movie. Dougie and I looked at each other and silently gave one another hand signals to tell the other were to go. Quietly I tiptoed to one end of the couch and Dougie tiptoed to the other. We looked at each other and mouthed one, two, three then pulled out hands out from behind our backs.

At the same time we fired our water guns at the occupants on the couch. Eli shrieked as Dougie shot right down the front of her shirt, and Danny grabbed a pillow to cover the side of his face as I shot him. While one of my guns shot Danny the other got Tom right square in the chest, as Dougie's shot Harry right square in the face.

All four occupants scrambled to cover themselves and stand up to get away from the water as Dougie and I laughed loudly and emptied out water guns on them. Once they were empty we met up in front of the couch and bent over laughing. Harry, Eli, Tom and Danny all stood in front of the couch wiping water off of their faces as Dougie and I just laughed.

"Oh you think it's funny do you." Danny said trying to act mad, but he still had a small smile on his face.

"Yes." I giggled and grabbed a hold of Dougie to help hold myself up. Eli, Tom and Harry took off towards the table where they found the rest of the guns and made their way to the sink to fill them up.

"Well just wait until I get you back." Danny said as he came towards me and reached for my gun. I pulled away but he just wrapped one arm around me tickling me and the other towards the guy to wrestle it out of my grip. I was too busy trying to get away from Danny's tickling hand and laughing my head off to put up much of a fight. I ended up falling to the floor, Danny on top of me as he managed to wrestle a gun from me, one that still had a bit of water in it. He held the gun up just an inch from my face and grinned an evil grin at me.

"You wouldn't." I said staring that the end of the gun, trying to control my giggles.

"Wouldn't I?" Danny said, and my eyes got wide as I saw his finger tighten on the trigger. Before I could even pull my hands out from between us, Danny shot the gun at me and it hit me right between the eyes. I squinted my eyes shut and moved my head from side to side trying to get away from the stream of water, but it wasn't helping any. Once Danny finally emptied the rest of the gun on my face, and my hair was slightly damp he pulled away smiling at me.

Just then I heard Eli let out another shriek and we both looked up to see Tom, Harry, Eli and Dougie having a water gun fight. It appeared to be Dougie and Tom against Harry and Eli. Danny and I both looked back at one another, then at the same time we both scrambled to get up and fought our way to the sink. Danny made it there first, but I just bumped into him, knocking him out of the way. I stuck my gun under the faucet and managed to get a little bit of water before Danny bumped me out of the way sticking his gun under the faucet too. Once again, I knocked my hips into his and planted my feet firmly, using my butt and back to hold him out of the way as I filled up my gun. Once I was finished, I ran back to the others, and pointed my gun towards Tom as Danny filled up his gun then made his way over towards us, pointing his gun towards me. Before the night was over, it was every man for himself, and we were all soaked. The war went on until late in the night, then we all dropped onto the couch exhausted and drenched.

**McFly**

The guys always seemed to have busy schedules. It seemed like almost every minute of their day was planned out for them. However, Eli and my days weren't planned out. So some of the days when the boys had a gig or a show to go on, Eli and I would go out in whatever town we were in and do some sight seeing, and a girls favorite hobby…shopping.

The tour was halfway over and Eli and I decided that we wanted to do some real good shopping. The guys were doing a show in Glasgow**…**and we thought why not go out and buy some nice souvenirs. So while the guys were away, we got a cab and made our way into town to the shops. After shopping for a girl's best friend (shoes) we both were feeling a bit hungry. (Shopping for shoes is a long process, and you can work up quite an appetite.)

We made our way to a little restaurant and sat down. The waitress came to take our order and we gave it to her. I ordered just a hamburger and fries, but when Eli ordered I gave her a weird look.

"Is there any way that I could get some peanut butter on my hamburger?" She asked the waitress and I shot her a look. The waitress looked a bit stunned at what she said too, but nodded her head, shooting me a 'is your friend crazy' look.

Once the waitress was gone, I turned to look at Eli. "Peanut butter on a hamburger?" I questioned. She was looking through her bag and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted them both. I couldn't decide so it thought why not try them together."

"Are you feeling ok?" I said, placing my hand on her forehead. She just swat my hand away and gave me a look.

"I'm feeling fine. What's wrong with trying something new once in a while?" She protested.

"Nothings wrong with it; actually I'm all for it. But peanut butter on hamburger? Are you crazy?" Eli just rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook.

"Anyways," She said, changing the subject. "I've almost got everything taken care of. I'm so happy too, because I don't want to have to deal with wedding plans over the holiday break. We're going to have so much going on at that time anyways, with Christmas and everything. The only things we really have to worry about now are flying the family over to England for the wedding and me finding another job." She crossed a few more things off of her list and took a drink. "Harry doesn't want me to work. He said I should just stay at home and be a housewife or something. He doesn't think that I need to work, but I told him I'd go crazy if I didn't work. I said, it's not like I want to do it because of the money, I mean, you make enough of that, it's just I have to have isomething/i to do during the day to get me out of the house. And I said that the only way I would consider staying at home is if we had children to take care of, then I might consider being a stay at home mom, just until they were in school, but then I'd go back to work. But there are ino/plans for any children in the immediate future, so I need to be looking for a job." Just then our waitress walked by and Eli stopped her. "Excuse me, is there any way that I could get some chocolate flavoring added to my coke." The waitress shot me another look, but I just matched it with one of my own and shrugged my shoulders. She told Eli that she would be right back with it and grabbed her glass.

"Um, Eli, are you sure you're feeling alright?" I questioned, feeling more worried about her now.

"Yes, I'm great." She said breathing in deeply. "Haven't you ever had chocolate flavoring in you coke before?" She asked and I shook my head, making a disgusted face. "Well it's really good, my grandma used to order it for us all of the time. You should try it."

"I think I'll pass." Our waitress came walking back to the table with our food and Eli's drink. She set them both down on the table for us, and told us to enjoy our meal, and wrinkled her nose as Eli took a big bite of her sandwich and left.

"Mmm.." She said after taking a bite. "This stuff is good." I watched her take a couple more bites, then finally after thinking my appetite had returned, I too took a bite of my hamburger…with just cheese and ketchup.

**McFly**

As the tour began to progress, we were seeing the guys less and less. With them always at a show or event, and then crashing almost as soon as they made it back to the hotel or bus, I was beginning to miss Danny. The only times I got to see him was when we woke up, before he left to go to whatever he had that day, and before we went to sleep. If I was lucky he'd get a few hours off during the day to get something to eat and take a break. However there wasn't much time for us to really do anything.

Finally we got to spend a bit of time together, but the only place we were able to go was somewhere on the bus. We had to travel quite a distance to the next stop, so we got to spend a few hours together on the bus. While everyone was in the sitting room, I was curled up on my bed, with my curtain drawn, thinking. A few minutes later, I heard someone outside of my bed and just a couple seconds after that the corner of my curtain was pulled back, and Danny's face appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" He questioned, pulling the curtain back a bit farther.

"Not much really, just thinking."

"About what." He questioned, looking at me curiously.

"Oh, about us, and how I hardly ever get to see you anymore." Danny looked a bit ashamed, but he just motioned towards the bed, silently asking me if he could get in with me, and I moved over allowing him to get in. Even though the bed was hardly spacious for one person to fit, we manage to make room for the both of us. Danny wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I know it seems like we never get to see each other and I'm really sorry. I think we have a day coming up here soon where we don't have any shows or any gigs or anything, so I plan on doing nothing but spending the day with you."

I snuggled closer to Danny and closed my eyes listening to him speak and breath. "Well we better do something together or I'm going to feel like a neglected girlfriend, and you never know, I just might have to go some place else." Even though I made my voice sound serious, Danny knew that I was just kidding. He let out a little laugh.

"Oh really. Well if you want to be like that, then don't let me stand in the way." He started to roll over to get out of the bed but I just grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back towards me.

"I said might have to. I didn't say I would." He smiled then returned his arms to where they once were.

"Well you better not." He whispered.

"And why's that?" I whispered back.

"Because I might just miss you too much." He answered before placing his lips on mine and kissing me. He didn't even have to ask for entrance into my mouth because I parted my lips right away, allowing his tongue to enter.

As we kissed his hands roamed down my body, then slid under the back of my shirt and up it. He rubbed his hands over my back as I let my hands roam down and under the front of his shirt. I ran my hands up over his chest then down over his stomach and landed on the waist of his pants where I hooked my fingers in the front of them.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Danny smiling. "You know, we never really got the chance to take care of you." I said and a playful grin spread across his face.

"You know, I do believe you are right." He said before crashing his lips upon mine once more. I rubbed one of my hands over his hip, trying to tease him a bit, and then brought my hand back down to the front of his pants where I unbuttoned them and let down the zipper. He moved his hand down to squeeze my butt lightly and I moved my kisses down his jaw line to his neck, where I found his spot and sucked on it, causing him to let out a little moan. I felt my hands pushing his pants down slightly as he brought his hands around to undo my pants.

Just as our kisses were building, but before any clothing articles were off, Danny's phone rang. He groaned out in frustration but pulled away from me, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone.

"I forgot it was on." He mumbled then pulled his phone out. When he looked at the screen, his eyebrows narrowed. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to answer this. It's my sister. I'll only be just a minute." He quickly jumped out of the bed and fixed his pants before walking downstairs and answering his phone.

I sighed heavily and fell back against my pillow, looking up at the bottom of the bunk on top of me. Great, things were just starting to heat up between me and Danny and his sister had to call and ruin the moment. I felt the desire to do anything slowly begin to slip and away and thought silently to myself that if Danny didn't hurry up, we wouldn't be taking care of anything right now.

I propped my head up on my arms and bounced my foot to the beat of some song I had in my head. About five minutes later Danny came back and threw back the curtain. He looked slightly annoyed, but once we made eye contact, his annoyed look turned to a bright smile. He started to get in beside me, but quickly jumped back out.

"Where are you going?" I groaned.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back." He said before rushing off down the hallway to the bathroom. I groan once again and fell back on the pillow. A couple seconds later I heard something beep underneath me, and reached back to find Danny's phone. It was a text message.

I'm really sorry if I made you mad. –Kaylee

I narrowed my eyebrows looking at the message. "I thought Gia said Danny's sister's name was Katie." I said quietly to myself. Then I looked back at the message again to see if maybe I had read it wrong, but sure enough it said Kaylee. "Well maybe I heard Gia wrong." I thought shrugging my shoulders, and then placed the phone back on the bed. I sighed, getting annoyed at how long it was taking Danny and climbed out of my bed. As I stood up, I saw Danny rushing back to the bed.

"Where you going?" He asked confused.

"Eh, I'm not in the mood anymore. You took too long." I replied and moved past him to go join the rest of the group. I heard him let out a groan behind me.

"Aw, come on Tonya. Can't you get back in the mood?" He whined. I turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry." I said, feeling a little guilty for leaving him like that, but hey, he's the one that had to answer the call and take forever. "Maybe later on tonight." I walked back towards him and placed my finger on his chest. "But I promise that once we get some time alone together, we _will _take care of you." I winked reaching up to placed a kiss on his lips then turned around and left.


	4. UmEli?

**A/N: First off, i want to say that this is rated M for a reason.**

**Um…Eli?**

**Chapter 4**

I went to join everybody in the sitting room to watch a movie. I stepped over Tom and Dougie then sat beside Eli on the couch. She had her legs thrown over Harry's lap and her head rested on his shoulder. Everyone seemed wrapped up in the movie they were watching so I turned my attention to the screen also. A few minutes later Danny came into the room and flopped down on the couch beside me. I looked over at him and he had a little pout on his face.

I curled my legs up underneath me and rested my head on his shoulder staring up at him. He shot me a sideways look, but looked back at the television. I just continued to stare at him smiling. A few minutes later he couldn't take me staring at him anymore and he turned to look at me.

"I really am sorry." I whispered and he just made a face to say 'yeah right.' "No really I am. I promise I'll make it up to you the next chance I get."

"Well you better." He whispered back with a smile before leaning down to kiss me. We both turned our attention back to the television and the movie.

A little bit later the movie went off and Tom got up to choose another video. Dougie and I were discussing what we thought of the movie we just watched and Danny listened to us talk occasionally putting in his two cents. Beside us Eli and Harry were talking softly to one another. I was explaining to Dougie why I thought the movie sucked when Eli jumped up from the couch yelling at Harry.

"Just leave me alone Harry gosh. I'm not in the mood tonight so just leave me be." She turned around and started to stomp out of the room. We all turned to look at her stunned. "I'm going to bed." She grumbled then left the room. It was eerily silent in the room after she left. We all stared at the doorway for a few moments then almost at the same time we all turned to look at Harry who sat on the couch staring wide eyed at the door.

"Dude, what was that about?" Tom asked. He was holding a DVD in his hand getting ready to put it in the player, but froze mid air when Eli burst out of the room.

"I don't know." Harry said shocked. "One moment we were talking and being playful, and the next minute she was yelling at me." We were all stunned silent for a moment.

"Did you say something to make her mad?" I asked, trying to find out why Eli had ran out of the room.

"No, I just said that we should go to bed…together…and then she jumped up angry and left. She didn't even act mad before when we were just talking." He blinked a few times but still had his gaze on the door. I looked down at Dougie then at Danny as Dougie and Tom exchanged glances.

"I guess she just wasn't in the mood." I said with a little laugh. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head from side to side with raised eyebrows.

"I guess not. Next time I'll ask for permission before I go asking her if she wants to make out." Dougie and Tom gave little laughs and so did Danny. I wanted to laugh too, but I was still worried about my friend. "She's been acting really weird lately. The other day while we were at the store, she almost had a fit because I wanted plain potato chips and she wanted the ones with the ruffles. I told her that we could get both of them, but she still was angry." The more I thought of it she had been acting a little weird lately. She's had a few mood swings lately and I had never known her to flip out whenever Harry asked her to make out. Normally she was the first one out of the room with Harry close behind her.

"Maybe I'll go check on her." I said standing up.

"Good luck. Don't say anything to make her mad, you don't want her biting your head off too." Harry warned.

"Eh, it's probably just her time of the month. Maybe we should stop and get her some ice cream. That always makes me feel better whenever I'm feeling crabby. But I'll just go see what's wrong with her, then I might go to bed. So goodnight everyone." I leaned over to give Danny a kiss and told him goodnight.

"Goodnight Tonya." The guys chorused as I left the room. Tom put the DVD in the player and the guys returned to watching the television.

**McFly**

Eli's bed was right across from mine, so I set down on my bed and called out her name softly. "Eli." I said, but she didn't answer right away, so I called it out again. "Eli." She moved the curtain back and looked up at me with a slight glare in her eyes. She was laying on her side, her blankets pulled up over her and her arm underneath her pillow.

"What." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her cautiously.

"I'm fine. Why?" She still had a bit if the annoyed tone in her voice but it was slowly edging away.

"Well you just flipped out on Harry…again. That's what, the second or third time this week. Are you sure you're feeling alright."

Eli just rolled her eyes and pulled the covers up over her shoulder. "I'm fine. It must be getting close to my time of the month is all. I'm just feeling a little moody. You've had days like this, so don't act like I'm acting all weird and different. I'm just being a normal girl."

I listened to what she was saying and contemplated it in my head. She had a point and if anyone knew if it was getting close to her time of the month she would. "Yeah I guess you're right. Remind me tomorrow and we'll stop at a store to pick you up some ice cream. That always makes me feel better whenever I'm on my period."

She looked at me a bit excited for a moment. "Oh, can we get cookie dough." I laughed at her as I pulled back my blankets and got underneath them.

"Cookie dough is my favorite to, so it is a definite must." We both laughed and I grabbed my headphones and put them in my ears. "Well goodnight Eli. Try not to be so moody in the morning ok." She laughed and said ok, then we both closed out curtains and rolled over to go to sleep.

**McFly**

A few days went by and it was now time for the guys to have a day off. I must say that each one of the guys was very happy to get some time off. We had gotten hotel rooms since we were where the next show was, and Tom had locked his door telling us not to wake him, that he would wake himself. Dougie was very excited because Asha was coming to visit. She had finished all of her exams and was visiting Dougie before she went back to the States. Eli and Harry had some plans for the day and so did Danny and I, only I didn't know exactly what our plans were because Danny had said it was a surprise. He woke me up around nine and told me to get ready that he had the whole day planned out for us. I groaned and rolled out of bed, but was still excited that I finally got to spend the day with Danny.

I showered and got dressed then met him downstairs for breakfast. We chatted a bit over breakfast, then at about eleven o'clock he stood up and said it was time to go. I stood up and grabbed his hand then we headed out the door. He called for a taxi for us and we got in, with Danny giving the driver an address.

Danny had on his baseball cap and sunglasses even though it wasn't that bright out. But he wanted less chances of someone noticing him and ruining our day. After about a half an hour drive we pulled up in front of a building. Danny paid the driver and we both got out.

"What is this place?" I asked looking up at the building.

"You'll see." He replied with a smile and grabbed my hand dragging me into the building.

Once we got inside my mouth dropped open. Another one of my dreams had come true. The place that Danny took me to was an indoor go-kart track.

"Go-karts!" I shrieked grabbing a hold of Danny's arm. He just laughed at me and walked towards the counter.

"I thought you'd like it." I stopped and turned Danny towards me.

"Have I told you you are the greatest boyfriend ever?" Danny let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Only once or twice, but it doesn't hurt to tell me again." I swat him playfully on the arm and he turned to the counter paying the young boy behind it for our passes.

We spent close to three hours at the go-karts. It was so fun. We raced each other, and then raced some kids that had come in. Then we move to the expert track and tried that out. There were a few turns that I had a little trouble doing, and ended up losing the race I was having with Danny. However I didn't lose completely, because I bet Danny that if I lost, I'd give him a kiss. If I would have won however, he would have owed me ice cream.

After go-karts we went to get something to eat. I tried to get him to tell me what else he had planned for us, but he wouldn't tell me. After lunch Danny ordered us some ice cream and told me it was for being a good sport during the race. I laughed at that as we shared a sundae.

When we left the restaurant, Danny decided that it wouldn't hurt us to walk to our next destination. He was right, because it was only down the street. Our destination if you were wondering was the mall.

"Ok, you are now officially like the number one boyfriend in the world. No guy could ever be as great as you." I said happily and Danny just smiled smugly soaking up what I was saying about him.

I pulled Danny behind me by the arm as we went from shop to shop. It takes a big man to go shopping with his girlfriend; it takes and even bigger man to hold the bags while shopping too. As I rushed from one rack to the other, Danny carried a few of the bags that I had accumulated.

While we were in one clothing store I saw a dress I liked. Turning to Danny I handed him my bags and picked up the dress I liked, rushing into the changing room leaving Danny to wait outside underneath all of the bags. A few minutes later I opened the door of the dressing stall to walk out and show him my dress. As soon as his eyes landed on me, his mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

I stepped out in a short black dress that tied around my neck with a thin black string and was open back. It was a little loose on me, but that's the way it was made. I did a twirl and I could see excitement in Danny's eyes as he stared at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked shyly.

Danny nodded his head enthusiastically. "Like it? I love it Tonya. If you don't get that dress I will, and I'll make you wear it every day." I turned a little red and laugh. I shot Danny a playful wink as I turned to go back in the stall, and he just wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Once we finished shopping it had begun to get dark outside. We had spent the day together, just the two of us, and not once did we have any problems with crazy fans. I bought, or should I say Danny bought me, quite a few outfits; including the black dress, and a few new pairs of shoes. We carried all of the bags up to our room and dropped them as soon as we got in the door. Danny flopped down on the bed and fell back with his arms stretched out to the side and his eyes closed.

"I am so worn out." He said with his eyes still closed. I took off my jacket and placed it on the back of the chair then sat down to take off my shoes.

"Tell me about it. My feet are killing me."

"I think I could go to sleep right now." He said, still not moving from his position. I got up from the chair and walked over to the bed and climbed up on it, straddling him.

"Well I hope you don't go to sleep right now. The day's not over yet." He opened his eyes to look up at me. "We still have my plans for the day." I looped my fingers in his belt loop and gave him a playful look.

"And what would those plans be Miss Cheney." He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you'll see." I said before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. He brought his hands up to rest them on my thighs as I placed my hand in the middle of his chest to balance myself. He opened his mouth, letting my tongue slide in and our kisses began to build. He sat up, with me still on his lap and I pushed his coat off of him while he had one arm wrapped around my back to keep me from falling.

Once I got his coat off, I moved my kiss to his neck as my hands worked at getting his shirt off. I broke my kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, then returned my lips to his neck. He let out a little moan as his hands ran up the back of my shirt.

I broke away a few moments later so that he could pull my shirt over my head, then I placed my hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him back on the bed. He laid back and smiled at me as I lowered my head to place kisses across his chest and stomach. I worked my way down to his belly button and kissed around it. Then I looked up at him slyly as my fingers hovered over his pants. He gave me another playful smiled and I grabbed a hold of his pants undoing them. Once I let the zipper down, he raised his hips up so that I could pull them down for him. Now the only thing that was left before he was completely naked was his boxers.

I guess Danny decided that he wanted to even things out because he pulled me up to him and unclasped my bra, taking it off, then undid my pants and pushed them down. He reached for my underwear too, but I just swat his hand away.

"This is about you tonight." I whispered seductively in his ear. He gave me an impish smile and nodded his head as I let my hand roam down over his chest and placed kisses on his jaw line to his mouth. I stopped my hand right at the waistline of his pants then rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply. He let out a little moan as I did this, and I could feel that he was really enjoying this.

Slowly, ever so painfully slowly I tugged his boxers down. I heard him let out a little groan as I sucked lightly on his neck. He didn't like that I was going so slowly, but I was really enjoying it. Finally I got his boxers down low enough that he could kick them off. I ran my hand up the side of his thigh and rested it on his hip. He ran his hands up and down my back, letting them dip inside the back of my underwear as I worked away at his neck.

The suddenly I heard him speak. "Tonya wait." I pulled away, looking down at him confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes. For a second a picture of my step father flashed in my mind, but I just shook it away smiling.

"I'm sure." I said, and he stared me in the eyes to make sure that this really was what I wanted to do. "However Danny, I do want you to know that I'm still not ready for sex yet."

Danny nodded his head. "I understand. But I want you to make sure that you are ready for this."

"I'm ready. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile, and then leaned down to kiss him. He immediately fell into the kiss.

After a few minutes I pulled away and sat up, staring down at him. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I'd never thought of doing this before, and it kind of scared me. But I knew that everything would be alright because I was with Danny. Danny reached up and brushed some hair out of my face and placed his hand on the side of my cheek.

"Go on babe; it's alright; just take a look." He sounded very comforting and I smiled back at him. Then, I looked down, seeing something I had never saw for the first time. I saw Danny's penis. I felt myself blush red, but tried my best to hide it.

All of this was new for me. But I had to do this. Danny and I had been together for a few months now, and I wanted to show him that I really did care for him. Of course he knew that, but I wanted to show that to him. He had done the same thing for me before he left to go on tour, and I promised that I would do this.

Shoving aside my fears I brought my hand to his erect member and took a hold of it. He let out a moan as my hand made contact with him and he closed his eyes. I smiled enjoying this power I had over him. Slowly I began to move my hand up and down. He let out a few more moans as I did this and rested his hands on my hips. I continued to move my hand up and down as Danny moved his hips in rhythm. As I did this I leaned over to place some more kisses on his chest. He moaned out again, fully enjoying what I was doing to him.

"Faster." I heard him whisper out, and I did as he asked. I felt like I should do more, but was feeling a little unsure as to whether or not I should. I had always been the good girl. I never did anything that was…risky or in any way bad. But for some reason, as I lay there on the bed practically naked with my boyfriend, I felt a bit of a naughty side come over me. I smiled mischievously down at Danny and took in a deep breath, then let it out.

I moved my body down, with my hand still on Danny, then lowered my head. Closing my eyes, I parted my lips and flicked my tongue out. The tip of my tongue made contact with the tip of Danny's member. I heard him let out a gasp and open his eyes to look at me. With one more sly smile I opened my mouth again and took the tip of him into it. His eyes opened wide as I did this, and with my eyes, I gave him a playful look. My tongue swirled around him as my head moved back and forth with my hand.

Danny brought his hands to my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. I felt myself loosen up a bit as I worked my magic on him. I became a bit more comfortable with what I was doing as I heard the moans and gasps that came from Danny's mouth. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug at this, because I was causing him to feel like that.

I heard Danny's breath begin to quicken and I could tell that he was getting close. All of a sudden I felt Danny's hands underneath my chin pulling me away from him. I sat up and looked down at him confused but my hands stayed where they were. A couple of seconds later I heard him gasp out my name and come all over my hands.

He fell back on the bed panting and I fell down beside him. Once he caught his breath, he leaned over to the stand beside the bed and grabbed a couple of tissues and handed one to me. I took it and cleaned off my hands as he cleaned off himself then threw the tissues in the trashcan. Once he finished that he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"That was amazing Tonya." He said staring at me lovingly.

"Well that's what I was shooting for." I replied and ran my finger up and down his back.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well you did the same for me, I just wanted to return the favor." I grinned coyly at him and he smirked. Then a couple of seconds later his smirk vanished.

"You didn't have any visions did you?" I smiled at him.

"Nope, I think I'm getting better. I'm leaving my past behind me and now I'm moving on." His smile was replaced on his face and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you Tonya, do you know that?"

"Well I had my suspicions, but I wasn't quite sure." I joked.

"Well now you know."

"It's good to know." I said and placed a kiss on his nose as his eyes began to flutter. "How about we take a nap now?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I was just thinking about that. Shopping sure can make you tired." I laughed and pulled the covers up around us.

"Yep, it sure can."

**McFly**

The guys day off was soon over and they had to go back to their busy schedules. While the guys were doing a talk show, Asha, Eli and I were waiting backstage in their dressing rooms for them to finish up. Eli and I were playing a game of cards as Asha read a magazine beside us. We were just getting into our game of war when Asha spoke.

"Hey Tonya, look it's you and Danny." She bent the page back a bit for me to get an upside down glimpse of the picture. I stood up and went to join her on the couch as Eli joined her on the other side.

"What does it say?" I asked looking down at the picture of me and Danny. We were holding hands walking through the mall carrying our bags.

"Not much, it just says that it's a picture of Danny Jones and his current girlfriend Tonya Chaney doing some shopping at a mall. That's all it says really."

"That's not fair." Eli whined crossing her arms. Asha and I both looked at her confused. "You and Danny get a happy little picture in a magazine of you two shopping, and I get nothing but embarrassing photos and prints of my diary. Why do you get it easy?" Asha and I both started laughing at the whine in her voice.

"Well Danny and I don't do anything out in public that's embarrassing." I replied looking at her. She just glared down at the magazine then moved back to the stand we were playing our game on. I returned to the table too and laid my last two cards down, which she took.

"Ha, now I win!" She exclaimed. "I might not win at the tabloids, but I at least win at this game." I laughed at her and rolled my eyes as I gathered up the cards and shuffled them. Just then the guys came bursting back in the room laughing and talking loudly.

"How was the show guys?" Asha asked sweetly from the couch. Dougie came over to give her a kiss and sit beside her.

"It was great. Everyone seems to really be into Eli and Harry's relationship right now." Tom answered. "That's all the host really wanted to talk about."

"Tell me about it." Harry mumbled, picking up a bottle of water. "Next time remind me to give them a list of appropriate topics to discuss before we go on." Everyone burst out laughing and we all got up, gathering our things and left.

**McFly**

Later on that night the boys had a party at the hotel that they had to go to after their show. So Eli, Asha and I all dressed up and went to it. During the night the guys had to meet a bunch of fans, take a lot of pictures and sign tons of autographs. Asha and I sat at the bar most of the time sipping on our drinks while Asha told me about her fist quarter at college.

Eli had disappeared for a big part of the night, then right as Asha was telling me about her evil math teacher, Eli appeared beside me, a worried look on her face and a plastic bag in her hand. As soon as I saw her face I began to get worried and I looked down at her bag. I couldn't see what was in it, so I looked back up to her face.

"I need you guys to come with me." She said and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room. I managed to grab a hold of Asha's hand and dragged her behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Eli as we made our way to the elevator. Eli pushed the up button but didn't say anything. Once the elevator got there, we all got in and she pushed the button to our floor. I tried asking her again, but she just held up a hand and watched the dial count off the floor numbers.

Once the doors opened she rushed out of the elevator and down the hall to her room; Asha and I close behind her. She opened the door and flipped on the light, and I closed the door behind me, throwing my purse on the stand by the door. As soon as we all were in the room, Eli turned around to face us both, the worried look still on her face, and she thrust the bag at me. I took it out of her hands and opened it peering inside. My mouth dropped open and Asha took the bag out of my hands looking into it too. Once she saw what was inside, her mouth also dropped open.

"Eli you're not…" I said, my eyes wide and she nodded her head.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't taken it yet." Her eyes darted nervously to Asha then down at the bag. Asha reached inside and pulled out a rectangular box.

"A pregnancy test?" Asha questioned, looking at Eli stunned.

Eli nodded her head. "I started thinking about when the last time was that I had a period and I realized that I missed last months. Then things started to click for me; my mood swings, my weird cravings and a few other things too, they all pointed to one thing. So I went to the store and bought that, but I'm too nervous to take it. I'm afraid of what it will say." I took a deep breath, my eyes darting to the box in Asha's hands then back to Eli.

"Well, there's only one way to find out Eli. You have to take that test."

She shook her head from side to side and took a step back. "I can't Tonya. I can't, what if it says what I don't want it to say."

"Well Eli, then you'll have to find a way of dealing with it. But there's no sense in getting all worried yet. I mean you haven't even taken the test yet, so there's still a possibility that you're not."

Eli continued to stare at me then at Asha. I didn't know what else to do other than have her take the test and see what it said. Finally Eli reached out towards Asha and took the box into her shaking hand. "Will you guys stay with me?" She asked and we both nodded our heads.

"Of course. Well stay here until you find out." Asha said rubbing Eli's back gently. Eli nodded her head then took off towards the bathroom as Asha and I sat on the bed and looked at each other.

A few minutes later Eli emerged from the bathroom and joined us on the bed. We all three stared at the floor as we waited for the minutes to tick by.

"What am I going to tell Harry?" Eli groaned placing her head in her hands. I brought my hand up to rub her back.

"Well, just tell him the truth. If it turns out that you're not, you should tell him that you thought you were, so that way you can be a little more careful the next time. And if it turns out that you are, well…" And I trialed off not knowing what to say. I felt kind of bad for Eli. She was the same age as me, and here she was faced with the possibility of becoming a parent. I didn't feel that I was ready to be a parent yet, so I was sure she felt the same.

A couple minutes later the alarm we set went off and Eli's head shot up. She looked at the bathroom door then back to me. "I can't look. You go look." She said and I gave her a slight smile back, then reluctantly got up and made for the bathroom. A couple of seconds later I emerged from the bathroom, carrying the test between my forefinger and thumb. As soon as I entered the room Eli looked up at me eagerly and I looked back down at the test.

"It's um…positive." I said and Eli immediately began to cry. Asha wrapped her arm around her and tried to soothe her. I walked over to her and sat down beside her wrapping my arm around her too.

"Eli everything will be ok." Asha said to her, but Eli continued to cry. "Babies are supposed to be a good thing, not a sad thing."

"But I'm not ready for a baby yet Asha. I'm not even married yet." She sobbed.

"Well you'll be married in January, and that's before the baby will be born." I tried to reason.

"But what about Harry. What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he gets mad and calls the whole engagement off." I breathed in deeply and pulled Eli to me, giving her a hug.

"Harry won't think like that Eli. He loves you and he'll love this baby too. He'd never call the engagement off, so you don't have to worry. You need to tell him Eli and don't worry, he might be a little stunned, but he'll still love you."

"I can't believe we were so stupid." I felt the front of my dress begin to get wet from her tears but just ignored it.

"Eli quit being so hard on yourself hun." It didn't matter what we said, she just kept on crying.

About ten minutes later, I heard her sniffling and looked down to see that she had pretty much stopped crying now. She sat up and looked at me. "I have to go tell Harry."

"Now?" I questioned.

She nodded her head. "Yes. He needs to know, so I'm going to tell him now." She stood up and headed for the door, wiping her eyes.

"Well, um…ok." I said standing up and following her. She walked swiftly down the hallway and Asha and I had to practically jog to keep up with her. She got into the elevator and pushed the button to the floor the guys were on and we rode the elevator down.

As soon as she stepped in the door, she scanned the room for Harry and saw him standing in the opposite corner talking to a couple of people. She took off towards him and Asha and I made our way over to the bar to watch her. Danny and Dougie came up behind us while we were standing there and wrapped their arms around us.

"Where have you two been?" Danny asked, but Asha and I both silenced him, our eyes glued to Eli. He and Dougie both followed our gaze to Eli and Harry.

"What's between them?" Dougie questioned but Asha just elbowed him lightly shushing him. We watched Eli walk up to Harry and tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her then narrowed his eyebrows as he saw her tear stained face. He turned back to the people he was talking to and they walked off leaving them alone to talk.

Eli leaned in close to him, and he placed his hand on her elbow as he listened to what she was saying. At first his eyes got big, but as she continued to talk, his face began to get pale. When she pulled away to look at his reaction, he fainted. She shrieked his name, getting the attention of everyone in the room, and Danny, Dougie, Asha and I took off towards him.

Eli was down on the floor cradling his head once we reached them, and Danny and Dougie knelt down beside him as Tom came up beside them. "What happened to him?" Danny questioned and Eli looked up at him.

"I told him and he passed out." She said, tears falling from her eyes as she rocked back and forth, holding his head in her hands.

"Someone call an ambulance." Asha said turning to the group and a few people pulled out their phones calling for help.

"Told him what Eli?" Danny whispered close to Eli as Asha and I tried to get the crowed to back up and give him some room.

"That I'm pregnant." She replied, and all three guy's mouths dropped open.


	5. A Surprise Visit

* * *

**A Surprise Visit**

**Chapter 5**

Later on that night we all found ourselves sitting in the waiting room at a local hospital. Eli was in Harry's room with him. He was awake and they were talking. I sat snuggled up closely to Danny as Asha and Dougie sat snuggled up closely to one another and Tom paced the floor back and forth.

"When did she find out?" Tom asked and I lifted my head to look up at him.

"Tonight, right before she told him."

"Well I guess that would explain the mood swings she's been having lately." Dougie said and Tom and Danny nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't believe he fainted." Danny laughed, and I slapped him on the stomach.

"Yeah if it wasn't so serious, I would have burst out laughing." Tom agreed. "I swear, if Gia ever gets pregnant, I am not going to faint when she tells me." We all laughed as Eli walked into the room, a slight smile on her face and looking tired. As soon as she entered we all sat up and looked at her eagerly.

"He's resting right now, but they say he'll be fine. They want to keep him overnight though just to be safe, but he should be able to go home in the morning." She came over to sit down beside me and I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"So now that he's awake, how's he taking the news?" I asked and she let out a little laugh.

"He said that he was really shocked at first, and that's why he fainted. But now that he's let the news sink in, he's starting to get a little used to it and not so shocked." We each let out little laughs, and I rubbed my hand up and down her back gently.

"And how are you doing?" I questioned, feeling really concerned about her.

"Well, since Harry and I have had the chance to talk, I'm feeling a little better about it. I'll admit, I'm still really scared, but Harry assured me that he's not going to leave me, and that he's kind of excited at the idea of a baby."

"See Eli, I told you you had nothing to worry about." She nodded her head and looked down at her feet.

"I can't believe he fainted though." We all burst out laughing.

"Good ol' Harry, leave it to him to faint when someone tells him something like that." Tom said and we all laughed harder.

"Well I'm just glad everything turned out great." Eli said, and I nodded my head agreeing with her. Just then I let out a yawn and looked at my watch to see that it was two in the morning.

"Well, it's getting late, and we all should get back to the hotel now that we know he's alright." Everyone agreed and stood up.

"You guys go back, I'm going to stay with him tonight." Eli said.

"Are you sure?" I questioned narrowing my eyebrows at her.

She nodded. "Yeah I'll just sleep in the chair by his bed. I don't really want to leave him tonight. I kind of need to be near him right now. I know it's selfish, but I just can't leave him."

"Well if you need anything just call ok?" I said, and gave her a hug. She said ok and everyone else gave her a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow." I said and winked at her before we left.

**McFly**

The next morning Harry was released and he and Eli returned to the hotel. Harry was given orders to rest, and that's what he did while we were on our way to yet another location.

The end of the tour was slowly coming, and so was mine and Danny's three month anniversary. In fact it was less than a week away. I was racking my brain trying to think of something to do for him because I didn't really want to get him anything since it was only a three month anniversary. But being on the road and not getting that much time to really do anything didn't make it really easy. I tossed a few ideas up in my head but dismissed them almost as soon as they came into mind.

What I really needed to do was find out where exactly we would be on that date. Would we be on the bus moving from one city to another, or would we be in a hotel? And what would the guys schedule be like? If they were going to be very busy on that day, then trying to do anything for him would be almost impossible.

The only way I could figure out what was going on was if I had a nice little chat with Fletch. I had met the guy not long after we met the rest of guys, but still I never really talked that much with him. He was a busy man, what with managing a band and all, so he was normally just as busy as the guys, if not more. I concluded that the only way I would be able to talk to the guy was if I waited until night when the guys were asleep and I went downstairs to talk to him.

So as the bus sped down the road to our next destination, the guys and Eli were all snuggled up in their beds sleeping after a long day of performances and interviews. I quietly slipped out of my bed and down the stairs hoping that Fletch would still be awake. Once my feet landed on the floor downstairs I found Fletch sitting at the table, typing on his laptop. As soon as he heard me he looked up at me and smiled.

"I thought you all were in bed." He said in his deep voice. I smiled at him and made my way over to sit at the table across from him, tucking my feet up under me as I sat down.

"Everyone else is. I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to you about something." He shut his laptop and pushed it aside, bringing his hands up on the table and clasping them in front of him.

"About what?" He asked. He had a slight twinkle in his eyes from the light. He looked so fatherly sitting there, and it made me smile.

"Well, mine and Danny's three month anniversary is coming up, and since we didn't get to spend the last one together, I kind of wanted to do something for him for this one. I mean, he's been a really great boyfriend, and I know that things have been really stressful for him this whole tour, what with constantly being on the go, but he's always managed to find time to spend with me. I want to do something nice for him too." Fletch continued to stare at me and nod his head. "So I was wondering if you could tell me whether we'd be on the road or not and um what their schedule looks like."

He gave me a warm smile, then pulled out a notebook that was lying next to him. "I think it's really sweet of you to do something for him. I can tell that that boy really loves you. Just by the way he looks at you." I felt myself beam a little when he said this. "He's a really lucky guy to have a girl like you." And that's when I began to blush. He opened the notebook and flipped through it to the November section. "What exactly is the date?" He asked.

"The 19th." I answered and craned my neck a little to look at the paper in front of him. There was a lot of writing on it, and I felt myself get a little sad thinking that the day would be full for him.

"Well Miss Chaney I do believe you are in luck." I felt excitement build. "That morning is kind of full, but that evening should be open. There aren't any scheduled events for that day and it looks as if we'll be in a hotel on that day, and for a few days afterwards." I felt relief wash over me. I had the whole evening to spend with Danny. I thanked the God up above for giving me that day.

"Thank you Fletch. Thank you very much." I said standing up and shaking his hand. I turned to leave but he just tugged on my hand.

"You know, when Danny told me that he was dating you, I was a little worried." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked feeling a little anger rise in me.

"Well, you know Danny's past with girls. He's a womanizer, or should I say was. And I was afraid that he would be with you like he was with other girls. I liked you and I didn't want to see you get hurt. I thought you were kind of a sweet child. But then I saw the way Danny looked at you and it was a look I'd never seen before. He dotes upon you Tonya and I'm so glad that you are with him. Since you two got together he's settled down quite a bit. He doesn't party as much anymore and he's just constantly happy." The little anger that was in me was replaced with a little happiness as I heard him say this. I made Danny happy, all of the time. This made me feel good inside.

"Well I feel the same for him too. He makes me happy all of the time too."

"That's good." He nodded his head and gave me a wink. "I think you two are cute together." I blushed again.

"Well I better be getting back to bed." Fletch nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, we have an early morning tomorrow, so I think I'm going to get some sleep too as soon as I finish working on this project." He pulled his laptop back to him and opened it. "Good night Tonya and good luck on your plans for Danny."

"Thanks Fletch and goodnight." I said then headed back up to my bed.

**McFly**

As I counted down the days until mine and Danny's three month, I worked on planning the perfect night for him. I told Eli of my plans, and it was her job to get one of the guys to find out if Danny had any plans for us at all. He'd mentioned the day once, but I just told him that I wasn't to into celebrating three months, or anything that didn't really mark anything. I mean yeah, we'd been together for three months, but it's not like it was a special month. The first month was an important one, cause it meant we'd been together one whole month, then the next important one was the sixth month, then after that a year. So I told him with disinterest that I wasn't to into the third month, hoping that he'd leave it at that and not plan anything.

However, knowing Danny he would try to do something sweet. That's why I had other plans. I convinced Fletch to tell him that they had a full schedule for that day leading right up into the late night. Of course the other guys knew the truth, but they didn't let on. I'm not saying that Danny is dumb, I'm just saying that it's a little easy to convince him of something.

So as I tried to think of some sweet things to do for him, Eli kept trying to get me to tell her what I was planning. I just smiled at her mischievously and told her that all I had planned so far was a nice dinner. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

As the days moved on I saw something between Harry and Eli that made me want to laugh. It seemed like Harry was fussing over her. And Eli didn't like it. Ever since he found out that she was pregnant he'd wanted to make her as comfortable as he could. He acted like she was some kind of china doll that would break if anyone touched her. However, with her mood swings, she would just break…break out into a fit if you 'touched' her the wrong way. Meaning, you really had to watch yourself around her. And to think, Harry had another seven months of this. I felt bad for the poor guy, all he wanted to do was take care of her, but that just seemed to irritate her more and more.

One day she started in on another one of her mood swings, so I grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream (which I had made sure we had a stash of for times like this) and shoved it in her face and told her to be quite. She glared at me, but took the pint from me and ate it all within the hour. We came out one pint less, but one happy Eli more.

After the incident at the party, when Eli told Harry that she was pregnant, the whole world found out. Apparently there were people from magazines at the party…who would have thought that. And when Eli announced to the guys that she was pregnant, who just so happened to be lurking by but one of the guys from the magazine, and they heard it all. Once Eli read the front page of a magazine she growled in frustration and stomped away muttering 'Why does it always have to be me.'

Now don't get me wrong when I say this, but Eli's parents can be quite bitches. You'd think finding out you're going to be a grandparent would make them happy right? Wrong. Coming from a really religious family, Eli was expected to be married before she conceived her first child. And coming from a really rich religious family, that just made things much worse for them. Not to mention that for the past four months their daughter had made the front page of almost every magazine in not so appropriate ways. So once again Eli was getting phone calls from her mother. One day her mother called right when Eli was yelling at Harry for coddling her too much and started in on telling her how she had managed to disgrace the family again. That's when Eli let her have it. She told her that if she was disgracing her family too much, then maybe they should just disown her. Her mother came back with some remark and that set off an hour long argument on the phone with her mother. I just walked away laughing, not bothering to give her some ice cream. The old hag deserved it.

But other than Eli's nagging mother, things were going pretty well. Her sister had called and congratulated her, along with her brother. Jason had called me not long after the articles were out and told me to tell her congrats, as well as Harry. The couple, despite it being all over the media, were quite happy at the thought of becoming parents. And because Eli just loves to have everything planned out ahead of time, they were already discussing colors for the baby's room and what they wanted to name it if it was a girl.

**McFly**

While Eli and Harry were planning out things for their future family, Danny and I were just spending as much time together as we could. Asha had joined us on tour so she and Dougie were spending quite some time together too. Tom had started to pout saying that he missed Gia and that he felt left out. So whenever all three of us couples would gather in the sitting area having a make-out, I mean movie session, he would retreat to his bed and talk to Gia on the phone the rest of the night. I felt kind of bad for the guy, but that lasted only until Danny's lips were crashing on mine, then all thought of Tom went out the door.

I was beginning to get really excited. Because Thanksgiving was coming up, and that was when Danny would be visiting the states with me, and meeting my foster mother. Hattie was quite excited at the thought of meeting him, and I was excited at the two meeting too. Then, after Thanksgiving, we were to fly back to England (at which time I would be officially moving in with Danny) and I would be meeting his parents. I told Danny that I'd need at least a day to get ready to get my nerves ready to meet them. He just kissed my forehead and told me that everything would be fine, that they'd love me. I sure hoped he was right.

So I had everything all planned out. We'd arrive the day before we'd meet them, and I'd spend the day getting my nerves ready telling myself that everything would be ok, and then I'd go meeting them. However…there always has to be a however with me doesn't there.

Remember when Danny and I first met? Remember how he had brushed past me because his mother had decided to surprise her son and show up after one of his concerts? Well let me just say that his family was one for surprises. They like to do that to you; when you're really not expecting it.

We were all gathered at another after party, all of us standing in circle talking, and that's when it happened. The surprise. Well all just finished laughing at something Dougie had said, and Danny, who was kind of standing across from me, looked over my shoulder, his face turning into shock, and said 'Mum?' My smile quickly fell from my face and my eyes went wide. He brushed pasted me and I quickly tried to hide my shocked faced and turned slowly to see him hugging this dark curly haired woman, who looked maybe in her forties, and was just a few inches shorter than her son. After hugging her, he turned to a man who looked around the same age as the woman, and had the same deep blue eyes as Danny. "Dad!" He said excitedly and hugged him also.

My heart stopped. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't expecting this, and I think I needed to sit down. Before I could make any move or anything, Danny's mother looked at me, her eyes lighting up and she reached out for me. "This must be Tonya." She said coming to me and giving me a tight hug. I felt all of the air that was in me being squeezed out as she hugged me, and I tried my best to put a non-shocked smile on my face. Danny managed to make eye contact with me and he gave me an apologetic smile, mouthing 'I didn't know.'

Once she finished squeezing all of my air out, she pulled me away from her and studied me. "Now let me see you child." She said, and I stood there with this awkward smile on my face, shooting a look from her and back to Danny. "My my, your are quite beautiful. I can see now why my Danny is so entranced with you." I felt myself blush as a blush ran up Danny's neck to his cheeks. All that I could manage to squeak out was a little 'Thank you.'

"Mum, please, you're embarrassing her." Danny said coming to me and placing his arm around my shoulder, pulling me away from his mother's grasp. "Mum, Dad, this is Tonya. Tonya this is my mum Kathyand my dad Alan"

I searched hard and found my voice and all of my senses again and managed to pull them back to me. I placed a warm smile on my face and stuck out my hand, in which Mrs. Jones took and shook politely. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Jones." My voice worked for me. I was so happy.

"Oh nonsense call us Kathy and Alanthere's no need for Mr. and Mrs." I nodded my head at what she said and repeated their names. Danny's dad came to me and gave me a hug, not as tight of a one that his wife gave me though.

So the most awkward moment of my life had just occurred, and I didn't even have enough time to prepare myself. All of it seemed very overwhelming and all I could do was hold on tightly to Danny's arm. He just smiled down at me and whispered in my ear that everything would be alright.

After the party, Danny's parents took us out to get something to eat and to get to know one another a little bit better. We chatted a bit and they told a little about Danny when he was a younger kid. You'd think that being so far away from home that the parental units wouldn't have any embarrassing photos. Think again. His mother pulled out her wallet and opened it, letting pictures upon pictures tumble out. All of Danny, and all of some of the most embarrassing things. Things like embarrassing hair cuts, and styles. Pictures of him doing embarrassing things, and my all time favorite, the naked baby picture. Danny just turned red and tried to snatch the pictures away, but I held them out of his reach and burst out laughing.

"You just wait Tonya, it'll be your turn." I just smiled and laughed at him.

"Oh but you're forgetting one thing my dear boyfriend." I waved the pictures in front of him.

"Oh yeah, and what's that." He asked smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"I grew up in foster care, so I don't have any embarrassing pictures." His face fell for a moment, but when he noticed that it didn't bother me, he smirked again.

"Oh I'm sure Hattie has some kind of embarrassing photos." I only let my smile falter just minutely, the thought passing through my mind, but it was so quickly that he didn't see it.

"Nope, she doesn't have any." I continued to laugh at him as he sulked in his chair.

After dinner we went back to our hotel, and his parents went to their room, saying that they were leaving early the next morning. The each gave us a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling me that they were really glad to have met me, and then the made their way to their room.

As Danny and I walked to the elevator, arms around one another, Danny looked down at me and smiled. "Well we got through that."

"Yeah," I sighed as he pressed the button. "I can't believe I didn't faint or something. I was so shocked when they showed up, I thought I was going to die."

"I don't know why you were so worried to meet them. I knew they would love you." The doors closed and the elevator began to move up.

"Well it's just the whole 'meeting the parents' thing. I mean everyone is nervous. Yeah you might think that they'll love me, but sometimes you could be wrong. I mean, what if they didn't like me." I began to feel a little sad, even though I knew it wasn't true.

Danny hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him. "Hey, I love you Tonya, and anyone that I love, my parents will love. You're a really nice and funny and sweet girl. Anyone would love you, so I knew my parents would love you, and they do. So you have nothing to worry about."

"You're right." I said nodding my head.

"Of course I'm right." He said smugly before leaning down to kiss me as the doors opened.


	6. Haunted by His Past

**A/N: And a thank you to…..**

**Fallen Angel**

**OliverPhelpslover117**

**Shealtiel**

**Star-Girl-in-love-with-Mcfly**

**I think I got everyone….for reviewing and reading**

**I'm glad you all like this….**

**And just in case some of you may not know…there's a place in which you can read tons of Mcfly fiction……**

**http :// ****bb001. mer. uk. vv hp . net /mcfly/ YaBB. pl? board (equal sign) fic**

**take out ALL spaces and put an equal sign after board and there ya go**

**you'llneed**** to register, but it's worth it**

**I go by My.Real.Name.Is.CHEESE. or sometimes just .CHEESE. but I have tons more fics there**

**So….yes**

**And another authors note**

**This story does contain material for a **_**mature audience**_

**Haunted By His Past**

**Chapter 6**

It was now only one day until our three month anniversary and we were on our way to another hotel in another location. I had all of my plans in place for the evening and felt myself becoming more excited as the time got closer. This stop that we were going to was the second to the last stop before their last show. They were going to be at this stop for about three days, and then off to their last place, which just so happened to be back in London. I couldn't be anymore happier. Even though I enjoyed being on tour with them, it just felt good to be back home, to a place where you didn't have to live out of a suitcase and eat fast food every day. My first goal when we got back was to take a nice long hot shower, then curl up in Danny's bed. It all sounded quite nice.

So as the bus headed towards our next stop, we all sat in the sitting room and watched yet another movie. There wasn't much you could really do on a bus besides watch movies, play games and sleep. So we were watching the third Star Wars (three guesses as to who picked that one out), and eating pop corn. Well Eli was eating ice cream and popcorn. What she really wanted was chili dogs, but since we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere at the moment, she had to settle for another ice cream and popcorn. Man, I swear that girl has had more cravings than anything.

While the soon to be Darth Vadar and his mentor fought on screen, Danny's phone suddenly began to vibrate. He jumped slightly and pulled it out of his pocket, staring at the screen, and growling silently at it.

"I thought I told her to stop calling." I head Danny say quietly under his breath. It wasn't meant for anyone to hear, but somehow I was able to hear it. He moved to stand up and I fell over from where I had my head rested against his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to set myself upright.

"It's my sister, I have to take this." He said walking out of the room. I narrowed my eyebrows at him and watched him walk away. After a couple of minutes, something came to mind and I turned to Dougie who was sitting beside me, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Asha.

"Hey, what's Danny's sister's name again?" I asked him. He turned to me, thinking a moment.

"Katie I think." I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" He asked seeing my face.

"No reason." I said to him, and then looked back at the doorway with my eyebrows narrowed. Something didn't add up right.

**McFly**

My plan was to question Danny as soon as he got back from his phone call. But not long after he left the room, the movie went off and everyone decided to go to bed. The guys had a really early morning the next day, and it was already getting late. I tried to wait on Danny to get back, but found my eyes not wanting to listen to me when I told them to stay open. So I followed everyone to bed and a little while later I heard Danny come quietly into the sleeping area, stop for a minute outside of my bed, and then climb into his. Every thought I had of questioning him seemed to slip my mind as I slept through the night.

The next morning I forgot all about the phone call from the night before. The guys were ushered off almost as soon as daylight hit, and Eli and Asha went with them. I told Danny that I wasn't feeling that well, and I would just go back to the hotel and meet him around lunch. He looked at me worried, and I knew he was thinking about telling everyone that he was staying with me, but I reassured him that I was fine, and I would most likely feel better later on, and he nodded giving me a kiss on the cheek then left.

I didn't really feel ill. I was just telling him that so I could get some time alone to work on my plans. My first plan was to get a bigger and better hotel room. More like a suite. I talked a bit to Fletch and he said that he thought he could pull some strings for me. I loved that ol' man. He managed to get one for me and I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek and told him a thousand thank-you's. (Ok, not literally a thousand, but you get the picture.)

Next I needed to find the perfect restaurant to take him to. And I did. I called Gia and told her what my plan was and she told me of this cute little restaurant that she and Tom had went to one time whenever she was on tour with them, and she said that it had great food. I thanked her and went to it to see what it was like. It was a really nice restaurant, and luckily you didn't need reservations to get in.

Next I walked around town trying to think of something else that might be good to do. All Danny and I ever did was go out to eat, and find some place to sit close together. Occasionally we would go to places such at the go-kart place or some other fun place that Danny would think up, but that was really it. Then something occurred to me as I was walking around the mall. We hadn't really gone to the movies much. The only time we ever really went to the movies was the very first day that we were together; when Asha and Jason took me out for my birthday. So I found the nearest movie theatre and looked to see what was playing. I picked out a really great movie and got the time, then wrote it down in my notebook and headed to the restaurant the guys had told me to meet them at for lunch.

As soon as I showed up, Danny immediately asked me if I was feeling ok. I told him that I was feeling much better and he looked relieved. I just laughed a bit and kissed him on the cheek telling him that he didn't need to worry, that I was fine. He nodded his head, but I had the feeling that he wasn't going to quit worrying even though I told him to.

Once the guys were finished with their scheduled events, it was time to go to the hotel. Fletch stopped us in the lobby, giving out keys to everyone except me and Danny and we all headed for our rooms. Normally all of the rooms were on the same floor, but whenever we got into the elevator and I pushed a different button than the rest, they all looked at me.

"Babe, why'd you do that?" Danny questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that's not the floor we're on." I said with a smile but stared ahead at the dial that counted the floors up. Behind me Danny and Dougie exchanged looks, but Dougie just shrugged his shoulders as if to say that he didn't know what I was talking about.

Everyone got out on the floor below us, and Eli shot me a wink over her shoulder before she turned to head to her room. The doors closed and it was just me and Danny left in the elevator.

"I can't believe that Fletch got the day's mixed up and told me that today was a full day. I mean I was all ready for nothing but work work work. But now that I get the rest of the day off, I get to spend it with you." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind. I smirked as he placed a kiss on my neck, know that Fletch didn't get their schedules mixed up.

The doors opened and I pulled Danny out behind me and down the hall. "Where are we going?" I heard him ask behind me as I drug him all the way to the other end of the hall.

'You'll see." I said then pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I stepped inside, with Danny behind me and once he got sight of the room, his mouth dropped. It opened into a living room area with a small kitchen area off of it that was only separated by a bar area. Then there were double doors that lead into the bedroom. It was kind of like a small one bedroom apartment.

"Wow, Fletch sure came through for us this time." He said in awe as he looked around the room. I laughed at him.

"Well you're partially right babe," I said back and he dropped his bags on the floor and flopped down on the couch.

"Partially?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Well Fletch did come through, only for me. I had him get this room for us." I stood in front of him, and he looked up at me.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some place nice to celebrate our three month anniversary." I said and leaned down eye level with him, placing my hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you didn't want to celebrate our three month?" He asked a small frown appearing on his face.

"I just told you that because I have the whole night planned out for us, and I didn't want you coming up with any plans of your own." He thought a moment, taking in what I was saying then nodded his head.

"So you have the whole night planned out do you?" He asked pulling me down onto his lap.

"Yep." I said, tapping him on the nose with my finger. "And you, Mr. Jones, need to go get cleaned up. _I'm_ taking you out tonight, so dress nice." He smiled at me then pulled me to him to give me a kiss.

"You're amazing you know that." He said and I smirked at him.

"Uh, yeah." I said arrogantly before leaning in to give him another kiss.

**McFly**

About an hour later Danny was ready and waiting in the bedroom as I was finishing getting ready in the bathroom. I heard him yell from the other side of the door. "Are you about ready in there Tonya?"

"Yeah just a minute." I replied taking one last look at my hair and make-up in the mirror. Then I turned around to look in the full length mirror at my outfit. Danny was going to drop when he saw me.

I opened the door slowly, turning off the light and stepped out. Danny was standing with his back to me and he turned when he heard the door open. Immediately his mouth dropped upon seeing me.

I had on the black dress that he bought me when we went shopping. The one that he swore if I didn't buy he would, and make me wear every day. I hadn't worn it yet, I was saving it for a special occasion and I figured that this was pretty much that occasion.

Danny's eyes searched me up and down as I stood there enjoying his gaze. His eyes traveled from my face, down to my legs and back again. The smile that was plastered to his face only made my head swell. I knew I looked great, but all I needed was that look from Danny to top it off.

"You look gorgeous." He said coming to me. "Absolutely gorgeous." He leaned down and placed a long kiss on my lips. I finally had to break away a few moments later, telling him that if we didn't leave we were going to be late.

We arrived at the restaurant, and Danny loved it. Gia was right, it was a cute restaurant, and had really great food. Danny said that he loved the place and he was adding it to his top favorite places to eat. I smiled feeling good that I had picked a place that he enjoyed. After we finished eating Danny went to reach to the bill, but I just snatched it up before he could telling him that I was taking him out tonight, and that I was paying. He made to protest, but I silenced him with one of my looks and he gave up.

After dinner we went to the movie and managed to get there on time. He looked at the choice I made, and I felt a little worried that he wouldn't like it, but he just smiled, saying that he'd been wanting to see it.

We watched maybe the first half of the movie, but eventually we found ourselves making out in the back row. The only time we would come up was whenever we needed air. After the movie was over I pulled away from Danny, receiving a groan but I just smirked at him.

"How about we finish this back at the hotel?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He just smiled mischievously and stood up, grabbing my hand, then headed out of the theatre.

Danny hailed us a taxi and we jumped into the back of it, continuing our actions from the theatre. Before we knew it we were back to the hotel and making our way to the elevator. We passed Asha, Dougie and Tom in the lobby. They **s**aid something about going to a club and asked if we wanted to go, but we just said no and ran past them into the elevator giggling. As the doors closed I saw Asha shaking her head and grinning madly at us.

As soon as the door was closed to the room, Danny was tugging my coat off as I was tugging off his. He walked me backwards to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him, falling down on the bed on top of me. I tugged at his shirt and he broke our kiss long enough to get his shirt over his head, then he returned to kissing me. I kicked my shoes off as he did his and our hands roamed over each other's bodies. I ran my hands up and down his smooth back enjoying the feel of his bare skin. I loved everything about him; the way his skin felt, his kisses, his beautiful blue eyes. Everything.

I felt his hands pushing my dress up over my thighs as he moved his kisses down to my neck. I brought one leg up and wrapped it around his waist as I enjoyed him kissing me. A few minutes later I felt him tugging my dress upward and I leaned up as he broke away, so he could pull my dress over my head. Once it was off, I pulled him back to me, kissing him deeply.

Next it was time for his pants to join the other clothing on the floor. So I reached down and undone his pants, pushing them down a bit with my hands, then brought my foot up to help push them the rest of the way down. He kicked them off once they were down to his ankles. I wrapped both of my legs around him and pulled him closer to me, deepening our kiss. He let out a little moan as I did this, and I could feel through his boxers the effect I was having on him.

He let his hands slide down my sides, causing little goose bumps to break out over my skin. His hands continued down my sides, over my hips and down my thighs, where they stopped and moved back upwards. All the while he had moved his kisses to my neck where he began sucking lightly on it.

I felt his fingers latch under my underwear and I didn't protest once as he tugged them down. I kicked them off once they were all the way down, and they joined all of the other clothing on the floor. Now only one article of clothing was left to add to the pile. I took a breath and reached my hands for Danny's boxers and hooked my fingers in them, giving them a light tug.

Danny ceased all of his actions and looked up at me. He looked slightly worried, but also a little excited too. "Are you sure?" He asked almost breathlessly.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, my eyes staring deeply into his. "Yes, I'm sure." His mouth twitched into a smile and he let me tug the rest of the way on his boxers. Once they were down far enough he kicked them off so that now all of our clothing lay on the floor in a pile.

However he didn't return to kissing me right away. Instead he took to staring down at me. I felt myself blush lightly and quietly asked him 'what.'

"Are you really sure this is what you want Tonya. Because we don't have to do this tonight if you're not ready." I could tell that he was concerned for me, but I just gave him a smile to try to ease his worries.

"I'm not drunk this time Danny and I've been thinking about this for a while. I want this Danny and I feel that I'm ready now. The last time we did anything close to this I didn't have any visions of my step-father, so I feel sure that I'm ready for this now." Danny just stared at me a moment then nodded his head and leaned down to kiss me again. I felt his hand slowly make its way down my body to my sensitive area. I took in a breath, getting myself ready for what was to come, and then I felt him insert one finger into me. I squirmed just a bit, trying to get a little more comfortable to the familiar feeling. Danny pulled his finger back out and then added another the next time he thrust in. I began to enjoy the feelings he was creating inside me. He knew just the right spots to hit to make waves of pleasure rush through my body. It didn't seem like it took that long for my orgasm to come, and he continued to thrust as I rode it out.

I fell back on the bed panting as Danny leaned over the side of the bed in search of his pants. I narrowed my eyebrows wondering what he was doing. A couple of seconds later he leaned back up on the bed holding a small square package. Realization dawned on me whenever I saw what he was holding in his hand and that's when things became really real to me what was getting ready to happen. He looked me in the eyes once more to make sure I still wanted to go through with it, and I nodded my head at him. He gave me one more kiss then pulled away to put the condom on.

I looked away while he did this. Something just felt weird to watch him do that. I felt butterflies enter my stomach as I waited for him to finish. I was getting ready to have sex with Danny. This would be my first 'real' time with a guy and I was nervous. What if I did something wrong, or didn't do something right. What if it wasn't as great as Eli made it out to sound, or what if something went wrong. All these thoughts came rushing into my head as I waited and I didn't even notice Danny was finished until I heard him softly say my name.

I turned to look at him, and he still looked a little worried. "If you're not ready…" He began to say, but I silenced him by placing my finger on his lips.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all." I removed my finger and looked up at him. "I've never really done this before, so I'm just a little nervous as to what it will be like."

"Well," He began, stroking the side if my cheek with his finger. "It will be a little painful at first, but that should go away." My eyes widened a little at the sound of pain, but he just smiled. "Don't worry; it will get more enjoyable as we go on. You just need to relax and not worry too much. The more you worry, and the tenser you are, the worse it will be."

"Right," I said nodding my head, "Relax and don't worry. Got it." Danny just laughed at me and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you ready?" I heard him ask. I looked back up at him and slowly nodded my head. He repositioned himself so that he was at my entrance and looked me into the eyes. I stared back at him, not once breaking his gaze as he slowly moved himself into me.

He was right when he said it would hurt. It hurt like hell at first. Danny watched me for any signs that I didn't want to go on, and when he was all the way inside of me he waited for me to reposition and get comfortable.

"Do you want me to continue?" He whispered and I bit my lip a pained expression on my face. But I just nodded my head and let out a breath. He pulled out and thrust back in a little harder than before and I let out a gasp. It still hurt but after a few more thrusts, it was starting to get more enjoyable.

Danny returned to kissing me, moving his kisses down to my neck as some moans that I controlled and some moans that I didn't escaped my mouth. Every once in a while he would let out moans of his own. As his thrust began to speed up, so did our breathing. I dug my fingernails lightly into his back as so much pleasure began to ripple through my body. I was enjoying this very much. I kept thinking over and over in my head that I was glad I was doing this with Danny. There wasn't anyone else in this world that I wanted to share this moment with.

Our rhythm built and so did the sweat on our bodies. My hair was starting to get damp and so was Danny's. He pulled away to look at me, his curly damp hair falling into his eyes, as a smile danced on his lips. I just closed my eyes and threw my head back into the pillow as my body arched.

He kissed down my exposed neck and down to my chest. I dug my fingernails in his back again and dragged them lightly across his skin as another wave of pleasure rippled through my body. I heard him whisper my name and a smirk placed itself on my face.

Danny's breath began to quicken and I could tell that he was close. I too felt myself begin to get close, but I wasn't as close as he was just yet. A few moments later I heard him moan out as he came. He slowed a moment then realized I still wasn't there yet, so he continued to thrust into me. I was focusing on trying to get there too, but it seemed every time I would get close, I would slip away.

I heard Danny whisper by my ear to relax, but I kept feeling tense. I started to get a little frustrated, but then I felt Danny's hand rubbing up and down my side and over my stomach, and that began to calm me a bit. Soon enough I relaxed and not long after I felt myself tense up and moan out Danny's name. I experienced an orgasm much greater than the one Danny caused with his fingers. It was amazing.

I fell back on the bed with Danny on top of me as we both fought to catch our breaths. Danny had his head buried in the crook of my neck and every so often he would place a kiss on it. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and I held him close to me, not wanting to let go for a while.

After a while he pulled out of me and rolled to the side. I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. "So, how was it?" He asked, and I was lost for words.

"It was…I…it was amazing." He chuckled softly and brushed a damp strand of hair out of my face.

"Well that's good." He said then placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Danny Jones." I said hugging him tightly and burying my head against his chest.

"I love you too Tonya Chaney." We lay in each others arms a few minutes just enjoying the feel of our naked skins pressed together, and then I pulled away to look at him. He had is eyes closed, but opened them once he felt me move.

"I'm really glad that you were my first Danny. I know that technically you aren't my real first, but to me you are. I don't count what happened to me when I was five, and I never will. You were my first one Danny, my first love and my first time."

He smiled contentedly at me. "I'm really glad too." I smiled back and buried by head into his chest once again, then a few minutes later I fell asleep.

**McFly**

I woke up the next morning because I thought I heard voices in the other room. I moved slightly and noticed that there was some slight pain 'down there' but I smiled as I realized what it was from. The events from the night before flooded my mind as I rolled over. I expected to find Danny but he wasn't beside me in the bed. Narrowing my eyebrows I pulled myself out of bed, wrapping the sheet around me and stumbled over to the double doors. They were cracked open and I could hear the voices from the other room.

"Aw, come on Danny, you know you missed me." A girls voice purred. Immediately I became concerned and opened the door a little wider. What I found made my heart stop, and my mouth fall to the floor. Danny stood, in his boxers, in the middle of the room, kissing another girl.

As soon as my brain registered what it was seeing, I couldn't stop my mouth from yelling out. "You bastard!" Danny shoved the girl away from him and turned to me, his eyes wide.

"Tonya! No, it's not what it looks like." I glared daggers at Danny, and then flicked my eyes over to see the blonde haired girl smirking. Danny took a few steps toward me, but before he could get another word out, I slammed the door shut and locked it. He came up to the other side of the door and tried to open it, but when it wouldn't move he just pounded on the door. "Tonya please, open the door. Let me explain, it's not how it looks." I didn't hear anymore of his pleading as I locked myself in the bathroom and began to cry.

How could he do this to me after what we did the night before? I was feeling hurt and confused and angry. I wanted to hit something or yell at someone but all I could do was fall to the floor and cry. I thought maybe this was just a dream and pinched myself hard on the arm, but all I got from that was a sore red mark. My tears began to pour out of my eyes as I gasped for breaths. My heart hurt. No, I didn't hurt, it felt like some one had shattered it, then stomped on the pieces that were left.

Ten minutes later I had my bags packed and thrown over my shoulder. I flung the door open, a scowl on my face and I stomped out. Danny stood up from the couch where he had his head in his hands, and looked at me. It looked like he had been crying and he appeared like he was guilty. I didn't make any eye contact with him as I made my way over to the door, but he just jumped in front of me.

"Tonya, wait, don't go." I stopped, but still didn't look up at him.

"Move Danny." My voice was so full of ice.

"No, Tonya please, let me explain." I didn't want to hear this. All I wanted to do was get out of there and as far away from Danny as I possibly could.

"I don't need an explanation, I know what I saw and that told me everything." I tried to push past him but he just stood in my way.

"No, you didn't see it right." That got my attention and I snapped my head up to look at him; hate and anger flashing in my eyes.

"Oh really? So you're telling me that I didn't see you kissing another girl in the middle of the room half naked?" I crossed my arms across my chest and continued to glare at him.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, it wasn't what it looked like. Really." I shook my head at him and looked down, still refusing to completely make eye contact with him.

"You know, Fletch said something the other day that kind of made me think. He said that he was afraid when we got together, afraid that you'd treat me like the other girls. He said you were a womanizer Danny, and I knew that you had a past with girls, but I didn't want to believe what he said. But he was right Danny, you are a womanizer. And a liar and a cheater, oh and a bastard." I brushed past him quickly and made for the door. I threw it open as I felt new tears begin to well up in my eyes. Behind me I heard Danny call out my name again, but before he could say anything else I turned to look at him and spoke. "Goodbye Danny, consider yourself single now, so that way you have nothing to stand in your way." With that I turned and ran down the hallway and to the elevator before he could even utter another word.

When the doors opened on the first floor I rushed out of the elevator and right past Dougie. He tried to stop me, but I just ignored him and rushed past him, leaving him confused. I ran outside into the daylight, one bag flung over my shoulders and another trailing behind me. At first I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I stopped and flopped myself down on a bench and continued crying until it felt like all of my tears were gone.


	7. Goodbye To You

**Goodbye To You**

**Chapter 7**

An hour or so must have gone by, and in that time my cell phone must have rang every two minutes. Finally it got to where I just turned it off because I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I felt myself begin to get a little hungry and stood up making my way to a coffee shop across the street.

I went in, ordering myself a hot chocolate and a muffin and took a seat by the window, where I took to looking out it. How did things go from being great one moment, then to horrible the next?

Inside I felt like I was dying. Actually that's what I wanted to do right now. I picked at my muffin, not really eating it. Suddenly I had lost my appetite and didn't feel that much like eating it.

Last night I gave a part of myself to Danny that I was saving for that one person; the one whom I was in love with, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That's who I thought Danny was, but I guess I was wrong. Now I just felt like a fool.

Then I remembered something I should have remembered the day before. Kaylee. I should have asked him who Kaylee was a couple of days ago. Actually I should have asked him right after I saw the text, but I didn't want to admit that anything could be happening. That's when the guilt began to sink in. There I had a chance to stop all of this before it happened and I was just too stubborn to think that anything wrong was going on.

I took to staring out the window again, not having the energy to really cry anymore. I was lost in my thoughts and barely heard someone come up beside me.

"Fancy meeting you here." I heard a male voice say to me and turned to see the same young Asian boy who sat beside me on the plane…Ryan. Once he saw my red puffy eyes, his smile faltered a bit, and he looked down at my bags. "Is everything alright?" He asked sounding a bit worried for a moment.

I nodded my head at him and after a few moments I found my voice, bringing my hands up to wipe over my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Just having a bad day that's all. What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Oh, well my father's doing some business here and he brought me along so we could have some 'father/son' time. Really it's just me and his credit card, but close enough." He let out a little laugh and I smiled. Realizing that he was still standing, I gestured to the seat across from me and he sat down. "So how have you been?" He asked cautiously.

I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll admit, I've seen better days, but since the last time I saw you and excluding today, not too bad. How about you."

"Eh, not to bad. Dad's been on this 'bonding' thing, but every time we try to 'bond' work gets in the way so he sends me off with his credit card and tells me to get whatever I want. Really it's not that bad. I got this new sweater yesterday." I looked at his sweater and nodded my head in approval.

"Nice." I said, and then looked back out the window. Our table became silent, and as I was staring out the window a couple walked by holding hands. For some torturous reason they stopped right outside of where I was sitting and began kissing, then moved on down the sidewalk. I let out a heavy sigh, trying to push back my tears and turned back to Ryan. He looked at me over his drink, his eyebrow furrowing slightly at my face.

"You can tell your friend Ariel that she doesn't have to be mad anymore." I said quietly, staring at the table.

"Why's that?" He asked sounding slightly confused.

I took a deep breath then looked back up at him. "Because Danny and I broke up." My bottom lip trembled and before I knew it a couple of tears leaked out of my eyes. I quickly brought my hand up and wiped them away. Ryan looked at me sadly, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin and handed it to me. I took it from him, thanking him, and wiped my eyes on it.

"Did this just happen?" He asked, eyeing my bags again. I nodded my head. "I'm so sorry." He said sympathetically and I laughed lightly finishing wiping my eyes.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but someone should say sorry." I took another drink of my hot chocolate, and set it back down on the table, staring down at my hands.

"What happened?" He was trying to be concerned and comforting, I knew that.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or anything." He said turning slightly red.

"No it's alright, I just don't feel like reliving it right now is all. I just stopped crying and unless you want a big crying mess, then maybe we should skip the details for now." He nodded his head in agreement with me, and we left it at that.

A few minutes later he spoke up again. "You know what I heard makes a girl feel better after a break up?" He asked and I looked up at him, an amused smile dancing on my lips.

"What?"

"Shopping." I laughed.

"Yeah, it does, but I don't really have the money to go shopping right now."

"That's ok.' He said smiling widely at me. "I have bonding time with Daddy." He pulled out his father's credit card and held it up for me to see.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it. He said I could buy whatever I want, and want I want is to buy you a new pair of shoes or a purse or something to make you feel better."

I shook my head from side to side. "No really, I couldn't. I barely even know you."

"Don't worry about all of that. We've talked for maybe a total of an hour in all the time we've known each other. I think that qualifies enough." His smiled widened. "Come on, I'll even let you pick the store."

I eyed him warily, but he just continued to grin at me. "But…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now come on." He grabbed my hand with one of his hands, and one of my bags with the other and pulled me up. I grabbed a hold of my other bag and followed him out of the coffee shop. He hailed us a taxi and we got in, then he told me to pick a store, and I did and the driver took off for it.

**McFly**

Two hours later, and I was feeling better. Ryan was such a funny guy. He kept on cracking jokes the whole time we were shopping, and in the hat isle he'd put on the funniest looking hats he could find and talked in goofy voices. He was a regular comedian that one.

Even though I still refused, Ryan insisted that he get something for me. In the end I cracked and let him buy me a new pair of shoes and a nice hat to go with it. But I told him that's all he was getting me and he said alright.

While we stopped to get something to eat, I called the airport and got my flight all situated. I planned on going back home. I didn't want to stay here anymore, in a foreign country where I didn't know anyone, and the people I did know were near 'him' all of the time and I didn't want to be near him.

Once my fight was all arranged I looked at my watched and saw that it was getting close to time for me to leave. I still had to stop back by the hotel first and tell Eli of my plans. I knew I was risking running into him, but I couldn't just leave without saying anything to Eli.

"Well Ryan, I have to admit, you sure cheered me up a bit today." I said as we walked outside and waited for a Taxi.

"Good, that's what I was shooting for." He said and flashed me a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. For everything." He just shrugged.

"No problem. I can't stand to see a girl hurting, and I have to help her. I know that break ups suck, and sometimes you just need someone to take your mind off of things for a while."

"Well thanks for doing that for me." I replied. Just then two taxis pulled up. I looked at Ryan feeling a bit awkward, then leaned in to give him a hug. "So if you're ever in Phoenix look me up, maybe we could go shopping again sometime."

He chuckled. "Yeah sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll do that." I smiled shyly at him then waved before I got into one of the taxis. He got into the other and they both pulled off going in opposite directions.

**McFly**

I took a deep breath and brought my hand up to knock on Dougie's door. A couple of seconds later he appeared, relief washing all over his face when he saw me and he stepped outside, shutting the door behind me. As soon as the door was closed he threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you all day." He sounded very worried.

"I've been out. Shopping. I needed to get away." I looked at Dougie and he looked back at me sympathetically. "He's in there isn't he." I stated knowingly. Dougie looked away a moment and nodded.

"You really should talk to him Tonya." Dougie started, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to him Dougie. I have nothing left to say to him and I don't want to hear anything he has to say.

"But Tonya…" He started again but I held a hand up to silence him.

"I said no Dougie." My voice was firm and he ceased all attempts to make me talk to Danny. "I have a ticket to go back home. I need to leave in just a few minutes. I only stopped by to say goodbye. Don't try to stop me Dougie, because it's not going to work. I don't want to stay here. Not after what happened. I just want to go home and try to forget what I woke up to this morning."

"Tonya please, don't go. You and Danny can work this out."

I sighed in frustration. "No Dougie. I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. Him. Understand?" Dougie opened his mouth to protest again but then shut it and nodded his head.

"Well I'll miss you Tonya." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'll miss you too Dougie." I said hugging him back. "Tell Asha and Tom that I said goodbye too. And do me a favor please Dougs,"

He pulled away and looked at me. "Don't tell Danny that I'm going back until I have time to get to the airport. I don't want him coming after me, because I'm not going to talk to him or listen to him." He stared at me a moment. "I mean it Doug, if he shows up, I'm coming for your head." He nodded, and I hugged him again.

"I'm just going to go tell Eli goodbye, and then I'm leaving. I'll miss you Doug."

"Call me as soon as you get back ok. That way I know you made it alright." I nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave. "I'll see you around." He waved lightly at me as I made my way to Eli's room. Then he turned and walked back into his room.

I knocked on Eli's door and a few seconds later she threw it open and threw her arms around me as soon as she saw me, pulling me inside.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Have you talked to Danny, you really need to talk to Danny! I know it looked bad, but if you talk to him, give him time to explain, then you'll understand." I narrowed my eyebrows at her in anger. Was she, my best friend, taking Danny's side? Dougie I could kind of understand, but Eli?

"Eli just be quiet!" I shouted causing her to jump and Harry to turn sharply and look at me. "I'm not talking to Danny. I don't ever want to talk to him again, and I don't ever want to see him again."

"But Tonya please. He hasn't stopped crying since you left."

"Well that's not my problem now is it? He should have thought before he started making out with that blonde bimbo in the middle of the floor."

"Blonde bimbo?" She asked confused a moment. "Oh you mean Sarah." I jumped up and threw my hands into the air.

"Sarah, you mean her names not Kaylee?"

"No why would her name be Kaylee?" She asked confused.

I just ignored her question. "So there's more than just Kaylee. I can't believe this, there's more than one. More than one. He's been seeing more than one behind my back. The nerve of him."

"Tonya what are you talking about." Eli said standing up and placing her arms on my shoulders. She shot Harry an unsure look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just came to say goodbye. I'm going back home to the states and I wanted to let you know before I left."

"Tonya please, don't go." She began to plead, but I gave her the same look I gave Dougie and held up my hand.

"No Eli, my minds made up, and don't you dare tell Danny. You either Harry, or I'll have both of your heads." They just looked at me and slowly nodded their heads. My look told them I wasn't one to be messed with.

"Tonya really, you shouldn't go." Harry spoke softly. "Things weren't what they seemed this morning."

"Harry no. I know what I saw this morning and you can't tell me I was wrong. I don't want to talk to him about it, and I don't want to ever see him again. Please, just leave me alone." They both looked like they wanted to protest, but once again just slowly nodded their heads.

I looked down at my watch. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you for your wedding. But please, don't try anything or I'll never speak to the both of you again. I mean it Eli," I shot her a warning look. "If you try to interfere, I'm not coming to your wedding." She looked at me sadly then looked down at the floor and nodded her head. "Goodbye." I said and leaned in to give her a hug. She hugged me back slightly and then I gave a slight hug to Harry and gathered up my bags. "I'll see you in January." Then I walked out of the door and out of the hotel, for the last time.


	8. Life After Danny

**Life After Danny**

**Chapter 8**

I returned home, without any interference from anyone, and as soon as I walked through the door, I dropped on the couch and that's where I spent the rest of the night crying. On the way home from the airport, I made sure to stop and get some Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. For the next couple of days all I did was sit on the couch, watch television and eat cookie dough ice cream. Typical after break up actions. I didn't answer any of my phone calls and just let the machine pick up. There were a few hang ups, and I knew right away who they belonged to. Eli called a couple of times to check on me and so did Asha. Even Jason called me to check on me, and I just groaned at how fast news can travel.

A few days later I was lying on the couch watching some bad talk show when I heard a knock at the door. Narrowing my eyebrows and wondering who it could be, I got up and made my way to the door. I looked through the peep hole and sighed. Then I undone the locks and opened the door.

Before I could say anything Jason threw his arms around me and I stumbled backwards a bit. "Why haven't you answered your phone?" His deep voiced boomed, and I regained my composure and shrugged.

"I just haven't felt like talking to anyone." I said nonchalantly and wondered back over to the couch and sat down. Jason came over and stood between me and the television with his hands on his hips and stared down at me. I looked up at him.

"We need to talk." I groaned.

"If it's about Danny, then I don't want to talk."

"Well too bad, I do." He came over and sat down beside me.

"Jason, I'm warning you. I'm very moody at the moment and I'm not in the mood to discuss Danny Fcuking Jones."

It was Jason's turn to sigh as he reached out for my hand. "Tonya hun, you really need to talk to him."

I jerked my hand away and stood up. "Why is everyone taking his side? He's the one that kissed another girl, and everyone is taking ihis/i side?" Jason just stared up at me and spoke calmly.

"Because we listened to him Tonya." He answered my question. "Believe me, when I first heard what the jerk did, I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. But then Asha told me what really happened and about the girl, and I began to understand."

"I can't believe this. Everyone is taking his side." I moved to go around him but he reached out to stop me.

"No Tonya, we're not taking his side. We just listened to what he had to say. Unlike you, we gave him a chance." My eyes flashed as I looked at him.

"Did he tell you about the phone calls he's been getting from his so called sister? Huh? His sister that's named Kaylee." Jason stared at me blankly. "Right, because his sister's name is Katie, not Kaylee." I moved to go around him again and he let go of me.

"I don't know anything about phone calls from a Kaylee, but I know about the girl you saw him kissing. She's a crazy fan Tonya, that's all." I refused to listen to him anymore. I shoved my hands over my ears and closed my eyes making loud noises. Jason took it for only a couple of minutes, then he came over to me and jerked my hands away from my ears.

"Stop acting like a child for two seconds girl." He said, slight anger flashing in his eyes. But that only angered me even more.

"I'm the one who was cheated on, and everybody's taking is side. Tell me how you wouldn't be mad about that."

"Tonya please…" Jason began again.

'No Jason. Forget it. Just leave ok. I want to be alone." Jason stared back at me a moment, not moving, then he lowered his head shaking it from side to side.

"Fine Tonya if you want to be that way, then I'll leave. If you want to be alone and wallow in your misery then fine, do that. But if you want to feel better and know the truth, then call Danny." He turned and walked to the door and opened it. I just continued to glare and he looked back at me one last time, shaking his head, then left. Once he was gone I stomped my foot and growled in frustration, then took off towards my bedroom and cried myself to sleep, for the third night in a row.

**McFly**

I returned to work a few days later, and as soon as I walked through the door, the girls surrounded me wanting to know everything about the tour. I just glared at them and they backed off upon seeing my look. They didn't say anything about it the rest of the day, but I knew they were burning to know what happened. I just ignored their looks and whispers and went on with my day. I didn't care what they thought or said, I only had a few more weeks left there, and then I was off to England and to my new job.

Ugh, my new job. That meant I had to find a place to live, since Danny and I were no longer together. I called someone from the company and they gave me a few numbers to call and I tried them. There were a couple of places that sounded good, and I told them about how I'd be over there for the first of the year for Eli's wedding and they said I could take a look then. I wasn't technically supposed to start until around the tenth, so that left me some time to get things set up.

The days began to count down as Christmas time became nearer and nearer. Asha and Dougie were coming over here for Christmas and they, along with Jason and me, were going to Hattie's to spend Christmas. I gathered up some of my belongings, including a new sweatshirt that the girls from the store bought me as a goodbye gift and stuffed them into my bag. Then I went to my jewelry box in search of the necklace that Hattie gave me and remember that it was stolen. But that got me thinking and I reached up to my neck, realizing I forgot all about the little silver lock that hung around my neck. For a moment I wondered if Danny was still wearing his silver key, but pushed the thought out as soon as it came into my mind. I jerked forcefully on the chain and it came off in my hand. I stared down at is as a few tears began to blur my vision, but a knock on my door startled me, and I quickly blinked them away.

I knew it was Jason coming to get me, and I quickly threw the necklace in my bag, not thinking much about it, and took off for the door, making sure that all of the lights in the house were off. Once I was satisfied I followed Jason down the steps and out to his car where Dougie and Asha were waiting. Upon seeing me Dougie threw himself at me and hugged me tightly saying that he missed me a lot. I giggled and told him that I missed him too, and turned to hug Asha. She gave me a small smile and hugged me back then we all got into the car for the long drive to Hattie's place.

**McFly**

The place was just as I remembered it. Small but homely. So many memories came rushing back to me as we pulled into the driveway and I smiled widely as I saw a short, plump grey haired woman come waddling out onto the porch. Jason had barely parked the car before I jumped out of it and ran towards the house shouting Hattie's name. I ran up the steps on the porch and threw my arms around her neck, being careful not to squeeze to hard. She squeezed me back as tight as she could whispering out "My child," As she did so.

Behind me Asha and Dougie approached the porch, hand in hand, and Asha introduced Dougie to her. She smiled warmly at him and pinched his cheek in her hand saying "You got yourself a cute one there Asha." He blushed lightly and we all giggled at him.

Next Jason came walking up the steps carrying a couple of bags and bent down to hug the old woman. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she hugged him back too. Jason had spent from the time he was five in Hattie's care. Hattie would have officially adopted him if it wasn't for his drug abuse mother who only wanted custody of him because she got money from his alcoholic father. They both refused to sign their rights over up until he turned 17 so then after that, there was really no point in Hattie adopting him.

We might have been one mixed up, messed up family, but we were still a family. We only had each other growing up, and that's all we needed. We loved one another like we were blood and the fact that we really weren't meant nothing to us.

**McFly**

I feared that now that Dougie and Asha both had me in a close proximity, they would try to talk me into talking to Danny. But neither of them tried a thing. It was a peaceful few days. We had arrived at Hattie's a few days before Christmas and as soon as we stepped foot in the door she was trying to shove food down our throats.

"You need to eat my child, you're looking way to thin." She said grabbing me by the arms and surveying me. Dougie's head shot up from the table where he was sitting at and he surveyed me too.

I had lost a bit of weight since I'd been back, but it's not like it was that much. However once Dougie really took the chance to look at me, his eyebrows creased together and his face turned hard. But he didn't say anything. He just looked back down at his plate and continued eating. I waved Hattie's hands away and backed up from her.

"I'm fine Hattie, I'm just not hungry right now ok." I said, but the woman began to protest.

"You need to eat Tonya. I don't want you walking around this house looking as thin as a stick like the day you came here. I want you to eat something now. I made your favorite. Mashed potatoes and fried chicken." I looked over at the stove and saw it there. It was so tempting, calling my name. I looked back at Hattie and smiled.

"Did you make green beans too?" She laughed a hearty laugh and turned around to dish me out a plate.

A couple nights later I went out onto the porch to sit on the swing. It was one of my favorite places in the house. I guess because a part of it reminded me of my grandfather and my mother. Whenever I was younger my mother and grandfather would sit with me and my brother and swing us on the porch. It was the only affection I can remember from the old man. It was also one of the only two vivid memories I had of my mother. The other one, well…it wasn't that great of a memory.

As I was sitting there, lost in my thoughts, I heard Dougie come out onto the porch and sit beside me on the swing. I moved over to make room for him and he sat down placing his arm on the back of the swing, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"How was the rest of the tour?" I asked, my eyes closed as I listened to the squeak of the swings chains.

"Not bad. A group of girls flashed us their boobs at our last concert. That was quite interesting." I let out a laugh imagining Dougie's face at that.

"I bet you liked that."

"Oh yeah." He joked and we both laughed together, then fell silent again.

"Tonya, about Danny…"

"Dougie don't." I said coldly and sat up, moving away from him.

"Do you just not want to know what really happened Tonya? Is that it?"

"I know what happened Dougie." I looked out at the street and into the windows of the neighboring homes. Christmas trees were lit up brightly with multi-colored lights and families sat around watching the Christmas Eve program that each station showed.

"No Tonya, you don't. You only know what you saw, and sometimes what you see isn't really all of it."

"Dougie, I saw my boyfriend, someone I loved, someone I just got done showing how much I loved the night before, kissing another girl in the middle of the living room of a suit that I worked hard at getting just for our three month anniversary. That's all I needed to see, that's all I need to know."

"I think you're being foolish Tonya." Dougie said, and I stood up, gaping at him.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well Tonya, you're mad at Danny for something that wasn't even his fault, and when anybody tires to tell you what really happened you just blow them off. I think you should listen to someone, hear what really happened and then decide if you want to be mad or not."

I glared daggers at Dougie, but he just gave me a determined look. "Did Danny send you over here to try to talk me into getting back with him?" He looked shocked a moment, but then wiped that look away.

"No. I came over here with Asha, so I could spend some time with her for the holidays and meet the rest of her family. Danny had nothing to do with it."

"Well then good, let's just leave Danny out of it then." I finished before turning and stomping off back into the house leaving Dougie alone out on the porch.

**McFly**

Christmas went beautifully and untouched by Danny. Neither Dougie nor Asha tried to talk to me anymore about him. We spent the whole day opening presents and getting Christmas Dinner ready. After dinner Hattie had us all go to night services with her, just like we did when we were growing up. We all went, not one of us complaining, and we sat through services and listened to the preacher preach. Afterwards we all went home and climbed into bed after a long and exhausting day.

The next morning I wondered downstairs to find that everyone was up and watching television. Asha was really engrossed in some television show that talked about celebrities. I flopped down on the couch beside her, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and letting out a big yawn. Hattie was in the kitchen making breakfast, and Dougie and Jason were on the floor messing around with some gadget Jason had got from Asha for Christmas. I watched them a bit until I heard Asha let out a little squeak beside me.

"Dougie look, it's you." Dougie's attention turned to the television, and when he saw himself he just turned a bit red.

"Turn it Asha, I hate watching myself on television."

"No, I enjoy watching your cute little butt run around on television. So I'm going to watch it."

I just stared at the screen. They were talking about the last bit of the guys' tour and they were showing some footage of the guys backstage. Dougie and Harry took turns goofing around in front of the camera, and then it shot to Tom who rolled his eyes and made some remark about them. Next it flashed back to them where they both dog piled Danny who just kind of laughed and pushed them off unenthusiastically. Once they were both off he looked up at the camera and smiled.

That's when I noticed it. His twinkle was gone. He was putting on his media face 100. I felt a little sad for a moment, and then a little angry. iserves him right/i I thought bitterly. However, the longer the camera lingered on Danny, the sadder it made me feel. I didn't hear a word he was saying to the camera, I was just stuck on the look that was in his eyes. He didn't look like the Danny I knew. He looked….broken.

The segment went off and I looked up to noticed all three faces staring at me. I blinked away any emotional look I had on my face and glared at each of them. I was saved from anyone saying anything when I heard Hattie holler that breakfast was ready. I was the first one out of the room, even though I wasn't that hungry.


	9. There's Nothing Like A Wedding

**oooooookay peeps! This is the SECOND to the last chapter. Next chapter is the last one. So...i hope you've all enjoyed this story. If i get reviews soon enough...then i'll post the next chapter...if not...muwahhahahah you all have to wait.**

**So...thanks to EVERYONE who has read this story from the first one to this one and just in general! Thanks for all the reviews, they all meant a lot to me. Now, i'll quit babbling and let you get on with the story**

**D;**

**There's Nothing Like A Wedding…**

**Chapter 9**

Christmas quickly passed and it was almost time for me, Asha, and Dougie to return to England. Asha was doing another study abroad, and decided that by the end of the quarter she was going to officially transfer. She said she liked the school, liked the people and liked the scenery. "Oh," she added as an afterthought "Dougie's not bad either." He just faked looking hurt, but she leaned over and gave him a kiss and his hurt face disappeared.

I managed to sell the apartment and get everything turned over to the new owner's names. All of my stuff was ready to be shipped over whenever I was ready and my bags were packed for Eli's wedding. Eli and Harry told me I could stay at their house for as long as I needed until I could get a place. I told them thank you, and that's where I stayed whenever I got back to England.

It was a little awkward being in close proximities of Danny. But really, I never saw him. Eli said that he didn't really come out much, that most of the time he stayed at home, but occasionally he would go out to the clubs with them. I told her that I didn't really care what he did with disinterest as I walked away.

I noticed something about Eli right away though. She was barely four months along, but already she had a slight pudge. I said something to her about it, and she just groaned saying she had to let her dress out already and that just made her angry. I laughed at her, thinking how cute it was.

Since Eli's wedding was New Year's Day that meant I got to spend New Years Eve with everybody and that also meant that there was going to be a party. The party was at Tom's house and I tried to tell Eli that I wasn't going, but she and Harry literally, and I mean literally, dragged me down to Tom's house saying that everyone should be there. I managed to lock myself in a room most of the night and avoided any Danny contact that I could have possibly had.

Two minutes before midnight, I silently made my way downstairs to the living room where everyone was gathered around a television. As the clock turned to 11:59 I stepped into the room. About the same time I did, Danny looked up from the couch across the room and made eye contact with me. We stared at one another and I still didn't see any twinkle in his eyes. He held a beer bottle in his hand, but it looked like it hadn't been drunk out of much.

At midnight the clocks chimed and everyone cheered and kissed their significant other. I just stood in my spot, staring at Danny as he stared back at me, then once the clocked finished chiming, I was out the door and down the street to Eli and Harry's house where I ran upstairs and flung myself on the bed.

**McFly**

The next morning I woke with a headache. Not because I was hung over or anything, but because I had cried myself to sleep…again. Eli came rushing into my room at half past seven rambling at me that it was time to get up. I rolled over and looked at the clock and groaned, then fell back asleep until eight. Then I got up and went to take a shower which made me feel much better afterwards.

I walked downstairs to find Eli, Asha, Gia, Eli's sister and her cousin sitting around the table. Her mother and father were in the living room and Harry had stayed at Tom's house the night before. Eli was pacing the floor back and forth about to have a nervous break down when I entered. Gia looked up at me worried as soon as I stepped into the room.

"She's been doing this for the past fifteen minutes. We're afraid she's lost it." I just shot her a look then went to Eli and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Eli snap out of it!" I barked at her and she stopped talking and pacing.

She looked at me and blinked her eyes a few times, then nodded her head. "Right, sorry about that." I just laughed and pulled her to me in a hug.

"It's ok; it's your wedding day. If you weren't freaking out some, I'd think you were sick or something." Everyone in the room laughed as her mother and father walked into the room.

"Well now, I see that everyone is up and moving." She shot me a small look.

"Good morning Mrs. Weston, Mr. Weston. I hope you both had a peaceful night last night." I shot them a fake smile, and Mrs. Weston just nodded her head.

"The bed could have been a little more comfortable, but I guess it was alright." I closed my eyes and rolled them so that Mrs. Weston couldn't see, then opened them again and smiled at her.

"Well, you know those guest room mattresses, never really as good as the ones in the master bedroom. But where would the fun in that be whenever the guest rooms are for the guests." She shot me a smile that wasn't a smile and turned to Eli.

"I trust you've had breakfast already." Eli nodded her head and so did the rest of the girls.

"Great, now, let's get you down to the salon so we can have your hair done. And please remember to wear something that's easy to slip over your hair, or even something that buttons up." The girls nodded and stood up to exit the room. On our way out Gia leaned over and whispered to me.

"Is she always that uptight." I shook my head.

"You've just seen her on a day when she doesn't have a stick up her butt. You're lucky." Gia let out a little giggle and so did Asha who was standing beside me.

**McFly**

We had a problem. Only one problem. The bride was currently…unavailable. Eli had locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. She was fine until the moment we got her dress on and had her completely ready. Then she took off for the bathroom, locked the door and sat on the toilet hyperventilating.

I stood on the other side of the door trying my best to sooth her even though there was a big hunk of wood separating us. It would have gone a lot smoother if her mother wasn't standing beside me yelling at the girl to get her butt out of the bathroom. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I rounded on her mother, my nerves already to the end with my own problems and now Eli's and I unleashed everything I had been holding back since her mother's arrival.

"Mrs. Weston!" I yelled at the woman, and all of the girls eyes that were in the room turned to me. "Would you kindly remove yourself from in front of this door? I am trying to calm your daughter down and you are doing nothing but upsetting her more. Now, if you don't move, I will not have a problem moving you myself. Because this is inot/i my day. I'm faced with seeing an ex-boyfriend that I despise at the moment, my best friend is hyperventilating in the bathroom on her wedding day, her mother is being nothing but a pain in my ass, and to top it all off I'm wearing bPINK!/b. So, I'm asking you to please, go sit down and leave her alone, or I'll sit you down myself." Mrs. Weston gave me a vile look, but turned on her heel and stomped off. A few minutes later I heard the bathroom door unlock and I opened it to see Eli smiling at me. "What are you smiling at?" I asked her, my mood still a little sour.

"You just told off my mom." She said, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I've never been able to tell off my mom to her face, and you did. Thank you!" She cried and threw her arms around my neck.

"Well the old hag was being a real pain in my ass, and I'm never in a good mood whenever I wear pink."

"Well I'm glad I got pink then, if that's what made you tell off my mom." All of the girls burst out giggling and I couldn't help but to laugh myself.

Just then Asha came rushing into the room to tell us that everyone was ready. Eli looked like she was about to hyperventilate again, but I just shook her lightly and she calmed right down.

"Right, now everybody lets go." She threw her hand up in the air and made a circular motion with it and the girls grabbed their bouquets and headed out the door.

As soon as I stepped out the door, my heart quit beating. Each girl had joined the guy that she was paired with, and that only left one guy for me…Danny. I turned to Eli and gave her a glare.

"I thought we discussed this." I hissed.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Well we did, but Gia's with Tom, Mary Beth's with Dougie and you know that Kendra kind of has a thing for Harry's brother Alan, so she wanted to be with him and well…that only leaves you and Danny."

"Well can't you switch me and Mary Beth?" I demanded stomping my foot.

"No, things just wouldn't look right. Things are staying the way they are Tonya and that's final." She gave me a stern look, but I began to protest. "This is imy/i wedding Tonya, and things will go as I say." The look she gave me was enough to scare my biological grandmother. So I glared at her one last time and tuned on my heel and walked to the group. Danny looked down at me as I approached him, but I just stared ahead, waiting for things to start up and our queue to walk down the isle. I didn't loop my arm with his until it was just our time to start walking. As soon as we stepped into the room I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked down the isle. I can put on a media face too you know.

At the end of the isle Danny and I parted and the music for Eli to enter began. I turned to look at her. She looked so beautiful, and as soon as Harry's eyes landed on her, I was sure that he went a little weak in the knees. His eyes didn't leave hers once when she entered the room. And I swear I saw him fidgeting throughout the ceremony. Once the words 'You may now kiss the bride' were echoed in the room, he swooped down, capturing her lips with his and he kissed her in a long passionate kiss.

Once that was finished they took off up the isle and I had to once again meet Danny. I linked arms with him, but once I was at the doors I let go immediately and took off in the opposite direction of him.

The wedding party rode in a limo on the way to the reception hall. I sat beside Dougie and talked to him the whole way as Danny sat between Mary Beth and Kendra. He kept shooting me glances, but I kept ignoring him and stared only at Dougie, or anyone else but him.

We had to walk into the hall together, so I repeated my actions that I used when I was at the wedding. However Eli, and I know this was planned, had me sitting beside Danny during dinner. She said that she wanted all of the wedding party to sit beside who they were paired up with, but I knew she had ulterior motives.

Danny tried to talk to me a couple of times. Asking me to pass the salt or the butter. But I just thrust whatever it was at him and went back to eating my food. Eli also had me sitting on the end, so I didn't have anyone to talk to except Danny. Dinner for me…was quiet.

After dinner it was time for the 'wedding party' dance. Eli's so lucky that looks can't really kill, because if they could, I would have killed her so many times that night. Keeping with the pattern that Eli had formed that night, guess who I got the pleasure of dancing with. I swore to the god above that as soon as she was back from her honeymoon and no longer pregnant, I was killing her.

So I took Danny's offered hand and placed that same fake smile on my face that I had been wearing all night and followed him out onto the floor. He placed his arm around my waist and held my other one in his hand. I lightly placed my other arm on his shoulder and looked right to the side of his head so it appeared I was looking at him, but really I wasn't.

The music began, and we began to dance. I kept my eyes away from his because I was afraid of what would happen if I looked into his eyes. Just being this close to him and smelling his scent was bringing back so many great memories. All of them rolled through my head like they were on film and I began to feel myself yearn for them.

I was snapped out of my memories when I head him speak softly. "Tonya, please, look at me." At the sound of his voice my heart hardened a slight scowl appeared on my face.

"No." I said tightly. And I felt him sag just a little.

"Please Tonya, just let me tell you the truth."

That's when I finally did turn to look at him. Only it wasn't what he was expecting. My eyes were hard and full of ice. "I'm only doing this because Eli is my best friend and this is her wedding day. As soon as this dance is over I'm out of here, and I don't want to ever talk to you again."

I saw so much hurt in his eyes when I said this, and I turned my head away unable to bear it. Deep down inside I still had feelings for him, but the image of him kissing another girl kept popping into my head each time I thought about him and all of those feelings were pushed deeper down. I had to get away from him as soon as I could.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the song ended and I fled the floor faster than a bullet. I ran right off the floor and right out of the room to a bathroom, where I locked myself in the stall.

A few minutes later I heard Asha and Gia's voices outside the door. "Tonya, are you in there?" Gia said quietly.

I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Gia and Asha both filed in and shut the door behind them. When they saw my tear stained face, with my make up all smeared, Asha enveloped me in a hug.

"I want to go home." I cried, holding on to her like a little child.

"Oh honey, don't cry please." She rubbed my back like a mother would her child and tried to sooth me.

"I have to get away from here; I have to get away from Danny. I can't take this anymore. I love him to death, but every time I look at him, the image of that blonde bimbo keeps popping into my head."

"Well Tonya you need to talk to him." Gia said trying to get me to go.

"No, I don't want to talk to him. I just want to go home and forget all about him."

"Tonya running away from things isn't going to make things any easier."

"They did before." I protested and started crying harder.

"But that only lasted for how long."

"I was doing well until Eli made me partner up with him tonight."

"Tonya…" Gia started but trailed off. The stall became a little quieter.

"How about we go someplace else Tonya? This stall is getting a little cramped." Asha suggested. "I know of a room upstairs that we could go to." I pulled away from Asha and wiped my eyes. Gia handed me some bunched up paper towels that she had brought with her and I took it wiping my eyes.

"Yeah I guess it is getting a little cramped in here. Maybe we should go someplace else." The girls both smiled at me then walked out of the stall. They led me upstairs to a room at the far end of the hall. Asha opened the door and stepped out of the way for me to enter. The room was dark and as soon as I stepped in, she slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. Immediately I began to bang on the door yelling for them to let me out.

"This is for your own good Tonya." Gia said to me through the little glass, and a few seconds later she was gone.

I looked around the dark room and saw that it was empty. No other person was in it. The only thing that was in the room was a little round table and some chairs and some kids toys. This must have been a kid's play room. I walked over to a chair and pulled it out to sit on it. If they thought locking me up in a room by myself was for my own good, then they both were a little more messed up in the head then I ever gave them credit for. I sat by myself in the dark room for at least five minutes, contemplating whether or not I should go and see if the window was escapable, when the door opened again. Thinking that it was Asha and Gia coming to their senses and deciding to let me out I stood up. However someone else was shoved into the room and the door slammed shut again, being locked once again from the outside.

"You jerks!" I heard a males voice yell and I knew right away whose voice it was.

**McFly**

I silently cursed Asha, Gia, Eli, Harry, Tom and Dougie, knowing they all had a part in this. Inside I thought of what I was going to do to all of them once I got out of this room. Not only was I thinking of what I was going to do to them, I also contemplated what I was going to do to the owner of the voice. Who I knew to be the last person on earth I wanted to be locked in a room with: Danny.

Danny turned around searching the dark room with his eyes, until they landed on me. With it being dark, he couldn't really tell who I was, but I'm sure that he put two and two together and figured out it was me.

"You!" I shouted going straight for him. "You put them up to this didn't you?" I got right up next to him and shoved an accusing finger in his face. He just glared down at me, and swatted my hand away.

"Are you mad? Of course I didn't put them up to this. I'm just as stunned that they did this as you are." The light flashed in his eyes and I could see that he was telling the truth, so I backed away.

I gave him one last glare then stomped off to my chair and jerked on it roughly and sat down. Danny looked around the room for some place else to sit, but didn't find anyplace, so he came over to the table and sat in the chair opposite me.

The room was silent for quite some time. And then Danny spoke. "Tonya I'm sorry ok." He sounded so…sincere. I almost wanted to turn to him, but I kept my composure and stared ahead, ignoring him. "If you're not going to talk to me, then could you at least listen to me?"

I still didn't answer him. I was currently staring at some spot on the floor that looked very interesting. He took my silence as an ok to go on. But really I was just ignoring him.

"It wasn't my fault that day Tonya. I woke up before you because I heard someone knocking at the door. So I went to answer it. And there was Sarah. Sarah is a girl who used to follow us around from each show we had. She's tried multiple times to get with me, but each time I turned her down. Except for one night, when I was totally drunk, and she just happened to be there. This was a long time ago, before we were together. And ever since that night she's continued to follow me, thinking that there was something between us even though I told her time after time that there wasn't. Then that day, she came in the door and before I could stop her she was kissing me. I pushed her away as soon as I could Tonya. After you slammed the door at me, I turned around and yelled at her to get out. I told her I never wanted to see her again and if she ever showed her face again, I was going to call the police on her. She fled the room right after that."

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes when he said this. I wanted so badly to believe him, but a part of me just wouldn't. There was something still nagging at me, something I had to know.

"What about Kaylee." I asked, startling not only him, but myself as well.

"Kaylee?" He asked unsure of what I was talking about. I turned to look at him, a slight glare in my eyes, but once I made contact with is blue eyes, even though I could barely see him in the dark room, everything began to slip away.

"Yes, the one who kept calling you and sending you text messages." Danny looked guilty again.

"Kaylee is…my ex." Great, not only did I have a blonde bimbo trying to steal my boyfriend, I had his ex calling him all of the time too. My glare returned and I turned back around in my seat staring ahead, my arms crossed over my chest. "But it's not what you think. Kaylee and I broke up right after we met you and Eli. But we stayed close friends. We've known each other since practically birth and started dating when we were teenagers, but it didn't last long because we realized we were better off friends. But she's been calling me lately, because she has recently gotten married and she and her new husband are having problems. She's been asking me for advice and stuff and I've been trying to help her."

"Then why did you tell me that it was your sister calling you?" I questioned, ice still in my voice.

"Because Kaylee is like a sister to me. Ever since we broke up, she's been more like a sister to me than anything. I guess you could compare her and my relationship to yours and Dougie's."

That hit me right there. Danny was right. Dougie and I had a relationship like he had with Kaylee. Sometimes I saw Dougie as more of a brother than a best friend. I began to feel a little guilty, but still, I couldn't be over it yet.

"Why didn't you tell me Kaylee was your ex?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've known her as like a sister for quite some time now, and I guess I just got used to calling her that. But you're right, I should have told you who she was to begin with, and I'm really sorry. I will admit I was wrong about that one. But you have to believe me about Sarah. Really she means inothing/i to me."

To give in, would mean that Danny was right. To not give in would mean that Danny was still right, but I was just too stubborn to admit it. I turned to look at Danny. His eyes were a little glassy with unshed tears. I could tell just by the way he was holding himself that he wasn't lying and that he was afraid that I would reject him again. I contemplated everything he said.

He looked so helpless and I felt my insides ache for me to hold him. Before I could even stop myself I had sprung from my chair and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I cried in his shoulder. I held on to him so tightly that he had to ask me to loosen up just a bit and I did, laughing slightly. I pulled away to look at him.

"I've missed you so much Tonya. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I swear Dougie Tom and Harry had to threaten me to get me to go on stage with them for our last couple shows. I didn't want to do anything because I didn't have you. I didn't even want to live."

"Oh Danny I missed you too. I love you so much and each day that I spent mad at you just tore me apart inside. I wished every day that I'd wake up and it would all just be a dream."

"Well the dreams over baby, and you can wake up now, because I'm hear and I'm never letting myself lose you again."

"You better not Danny Jones, or I'll have to kill you myself." He laughed and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

I smirked, enjoying how quickly things were returning to normal. "Well you might have, but I wasn't really listening to you most of the night."

He let out a little laugh. "You're right about that." He was silent a few more minutes, just staring down at me. "You do look beautiful tonight. Really. You might hate the color pink, but Eli's right, it doesn't hate you." I laughed and tangled my hands in his hair.

"Danny," I said once I finished laughing.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me." He smiled widely at me.

"Gladly." Then he leaned down and placed his lips onto mine forcefully. I willingly accepted and opened my mouth to give his tongue entrance.

**McFly**

We weren't kissing for very long when the door to the room burst open and in tumbled Asha, Dougie, Gia and Tom. They all fell on the floor and looked up at us grinning.

"I see you two have made up." Tom said as he got to his feet and reached out to help Gia up.

"Yeah, you both looked pretty cozy." She shot us a wide grin as Dougie helped Asha up beside her.

I turned and smiled up at Danny, my arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. He looked down at me and quirked an eyebrow. I turned back to the little spy group and smiled at them, taking Danny's hand in mine.

"Yeah, I guess we have." Each of their eyes lit up and they exchanged high fives between themselves.

"We so have to tell Eli." Asha said looking at Dougie, and he nodded his head in agreement.

I walked towards them, a playful glare in my eyes. "So which one of you came up with this wise idea?" I questioned. The all exchanged looks, then took a step back.

"It was all Eli's idea." Gia nudged Tom in the side.

"Tom! We said we weren't going to rat anyone out!" She shrieked at him. I stopped in front of Tom and continued to glare at them. Then a wide smile broke out on my face and I threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I have to go thank her now." I said before I reached behind me, grabbed Danny's hand and brushed past the group to head down stairs.

**McFly**

As soon as Eli saw us enter the room, she looked down right away to see that we were holding hands. Then she looked up to see what kind of look I had on my face and when she saw that I was happy, she screeched and ran towards us, throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "I swear girl, it's about time." I laughed and hugged her back.

"You and I are going to have to have a little talk when you get back." I whispered in her ear, but she just smirked at me and wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, sure." She said and then music began again signifying the couples' first dance. "Oh, I have to go." She kissed me on the cheek and stopped to kiss Danny on the cheek to, then rushed off to meet Harry on the dance floor.

Their song 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Alison Kraus began to play and Harry held her close to him. As the music played they stared into one another's eyes. I could see so much love coming from the both of them. It made me happy to see them together.

After a few minutes people started to join them on the floor. Danny turned to me and smiled warmly then offered me his hand. I stared at it a moment then took his hand and followed him to the floor.

He pulled me close to him and this time we danced without fake smiles. I buried my nose in his chest, taking in his sent again and enjoying being in his arms once more. I felt so empty whenever I was away from him, but now being so close to him, I began to feel whole again.

The song ended, but Danny and I still stayed dancing. After a while we pulled apart and joined everyone else at the tables to have a drink and talk. The wedding went on until late in the night with everyone drinking, dancing and having a great time.

Finally it was time for Eli and Harry to head off on their honeymoon. We all gathered around outside their limo as they hugged each of us goodbye. I gave Harry a hug and told him good luck on his honeymoon and secretly handed him a pint of Ben and Jerry's when Eli wasn't looking. He nodded his head appreciatively at me and stuck the ice cream in the limo before Eli could see.

Next Eli came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "You have fun on your honeymoon you hear." I said to her, and she just laughed and winked.

"The real fun begins after the wedding." She said slyly and I just laughed at her. Once all the hugs were over she and Harry got into the limo and closed the door. We all stared after the limo and the 'Just Married' sign laughing and waving at them.

Danny wrapped his arm around my shoulder as Dougie did the same to Asha and Tom to Gia. We stood in the middle of the road and looked after them. We were silent a moment, then Gia spoke breaking us all out of our thoughts.

"Well one down, three to go." We all turned to look at her and laughed slightly. "I hope you guys are ready to start planning another wedding." We looked at her a bit confused. She just smiled widely at our confused faces. "Because Tom and I set a date. We're getting married on August the 14th." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It's about time you two set a date. What you've been engaged how long now? Two years?" Danny stated and Tom pulled Gia close to him and laughed as we all headed back to the building.

"Well when we saw Eli's wedding I guess that got us all excited about our own. I mean we have to be getting ours out of the way so that way you and Tonya can get married, then good ol' Doug's and Asha can." Danny, Dougie, Asha and I stopped when he said this and exchanged looks with one another.

"Um mate, I think that we should just wait a while before we go planning any other weddings." Danny said, and Tom and Gia burst out laughing at our faces.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tom said and they turned to walk ahead of us in the building.

Danny looked down at me and I looked back up at him. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at me like he was seriously contemplating it.

"Don't even think about it Jones." I said pointing a finger at him. "Let's just get to the half year mark before we even start to _think_ about marriage." He chuckled lightly and kissed me on the top of the head then we followed the rest of the group into the building.


	10. The Perfect End

**AN: So here's the end. I want to give a big THANKS to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story. I'm really glad you all liked it. Now, i bet you think this is the end don't you. Welllll guess what, you're wrong!**

**Bet that excites you.**

**I have written another story...this is a three parter story. Haunted Past, Haunted by His Past and...Haunted by the Future. I shall post that story when i get enough demands for it D; so you know what that means. Let me know if you want it and i shall put it up. Once again thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story.**

**Thanks!**

**The Perfect End**

**Chapter 10**

The months just flew by after Eli and Harry's wedding. They returned from their honeymoon and things went back to normal. I started my job at the studio on the tenth like I was supposed to, and I had my stuff shipped. I found the perfect place to live. Danny's house. He and I got back together and things just went back to the way they were. We promised to be completely honest with one another and tell each other everything we thought the other should know. We also promised, well I promised, that if anything like that happened again, that we would talk about it, instead of just me running off and ignoring everyone.

He also explained to me that there would be a lot of times where magazines would try to make it look like he was in inappropriate situations with other girls, but to talk to him about it first before I jumped to any conclusions. I promised him that I would.

Eli's baby was born around June and it was a little girl. They named her Keely Marie Judd, and she had eyes just like her father, hair just like her mother and an attitude that proved that she most definitely was Eli's child.

Tom and Gia were married on August 14th and they had a beautiful ceremony. Tom was a little upset that his honey moon was a little short, but Gia just joined him on tour and that made him feel a little better.

Asha officially transferred to her school in England, and Dougie couldn't have been anymore happy. He practically jumped up and down when he told me that she was moving in with him. Of course, me being the best friend, I jumped up and down right with him. Danny just sat back and watched us laughing. He knew that we had a strong bond, and he didn't want to do anything to try to disrupt that.

I finally met the infamous Kaylee. She was a really nice girl, and at first I was a little wary of her, but once I got to know her I really started to like her. She managed to work things out with her husband, and so far things are going pretty good.

Now, I bet you are all wondering what ever happened to mine and Danny's relationship. Of course you are. Well, in October, while the guys were on tour in Japan, Danny proposed to me. Remember how Harry proposed to Eli. At a little concert in the park. Well Danny decided he was going to take a tip from Harry. Only, he did it while he was on a talk show, in front of a bunch of cameras and a lot of viewers. I was so shocked, that I thought my heart stopped. At first I couldn't get anything out. I just stared at him. Then he leaned over a bit and whispered in my ear that I needed to say something, and I suddenly snapped out of my trance. I threw my arms around him and told him yes, I couldn't see myself with any other guy. He hugged me back tightly, letting a few tears slide from his eyes, and said that he was the happiest man in the world.

I liked how everything was turning out. We set our wedding for Febuary 13th, because we wanted the 14th for our honeymoon, and that only left us four months to get everything ready. Eli was planning her wedding a couple months before I was able to start planning mine. And Gia started planning hers not long after she told us about her and Tom setting a date. I only had four months to plan my wedding in, and Eli about had a fit with it.

However, we managed to work everything out. The flowers were chosen, as well as the cake and the dishes for the reception. Eli worked like a mad woman on overdrive crossing one thing after another off of her list. I tried to help as much as I could, but when that girl gets on a roll, well she gets on a roll.

Everything was perfect for the wedding, except for one thing. Hattie wouldn't be able to make it. Whenever I got the news, I practically sat down on the floor and cried like a baby. There were only three people in this world other than Danny that I considered my real family, and only one of them I wanted more than anything to be at my wedding. Hattie was my mother, she might not have raised me since I was born, but she gave me as much love as a mother should when I showed up on her door step. Without her at my wedding, the day just wouldn't be as happy as it should have been.

However the wedding still had to go on. So we made plans for the wedding and for our honeymoon, which we were spending in Hawaii. Everything was set, and the big day seemed to steadily approach us.

**McFly**

**February 13****th****, 2009. **

I stood in front of the full length mirror and smoothed down my dress. Inside I felt like a swarm of bees were having a party. As I admired my long white dress I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and turned to see Eli enter in her light blue long halter dress.

"Are you about ready?" She asked placing her bouquet of flowers on the table.

I turned back to the mirror and looked at myself again. I took a deep breath, then answer. "Yeah, I think so." Eli smiled, then walked up beside me so that both of our reflections showed in the mirror. I continued to smooth down my dress and to check to see if my hair looked ok.

"Nervous?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, you know, just a little bit." I replied and Eli laughed knowing I was lying.

"I think at this point I was hyperventilating in the bathroom. Remember, you almost had to drag me out." I let out a small laugh remembering how she had locked herself in the bathroom and we all feared having to delay the wedding.

"I feel like I'm about to." I said feeling my nerves getting a little worse.

"Don't worry Tonya, everything will be fine." She said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Besides, once you get this wedding over, that's when the real fun begins." She shot me a wink in the mirror and I laughed, feeling my nerves calm just a bit.

"I just wish Hattie could have made it." I sighed and felt myself begin to get a little sad at the thought of the woman who practically raised me as her own not being able to make it to my wedding.

"Hm, are you sure she didn't make it?" Eli said as she walked over to the door.

"Eli wha…" But I stopped as soon as Eli opened the door revealing an elderly plump woman. "Hattie!" I screeched and ran to her, throwing my arms around her.

"Oh careful dear." She croaked as I squeezed her tightly.

"I didn't think you could make it." I exclaimed happily.

"Well I wasn't going to be able to, but that nice young man you're marrying worked everything out for me." I felt myself fall in love with Danny all over again. "I see now why you are marrying him." She gave me a small wink and I helped her over to the chair.

"Yeah, he really is great." I replied with a smile on my face and pride in my chest. Just then Asha came into the room to see if I was about ready.

"Hattie!" She exclaimed upon seeing the elderly woman. She ran to her immediately and also gathered her in a tight hug. "I thought you weren't going to be here."

"Well that wonderful man that I'm going to be getting as a son-in-law in just a few minutes worked some things out and I was able to make it." Asha let a little 'aw' escape and hugged the woman again. I just watched them and beamed. This was turning out to be the best day of my life.

"I swear you women always take forever to get ready." Jason exclaimed as he entered the room. Once his eyes landed on Hattie he let out a male version of a woman squeal and rushed to her, scooping her up in a hug.

"I'm going to need a doctor after I get through all of these bone crushing hugs!" Hattie gasped out when Jason hugged her tightly. Jason blushed and pulled away quickly whispering 'sorry'. "It's good to see all of my babies again. You're all so grown up now." She placed her hand on the side of Jason's cheek and grabbed Asha's hand as she smiled at me.

"And we're so glad you're here Hattie. I know I've missed you like crazy. Even though it's only been a couple of months since I last saw you." Hattie just beamed at all of us. Danny and I had gone to Hattie's place for the holidays and he got to meet her for the first time.

Suddenly Jason turned to me and spoke. "Oh, right, are you about ready? They're ready out front." I felt myself suddenly go pale. This was it. In just a few minutes I would be walking down the isle to meet Danny so we could spend the rest of our lives together. "Tonya, are you alright?" Jason asked worried upon seeing me go pale. I looked up to see four worried faces staring at me.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." I replied but didn't move from my spot.

"Tonya hon, just take a deep breath. Everything will be alright." Eli soothed grabbing me by both the shoulders and looking me into the eyes.

Asha handed me a glass of water and I took a sip of it, trying to calm myself. "Alright, I'm fine." I said after a few moments.

"Are you sure?" Eli questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Let's get this show moving. You said so yourself Eli, once this wedding's over, the real fun begins." I smiled widely at her and she burst out laughing along with the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Right, then Asha and I will get Hattie to her seat, and let them know you're ready." She leaned in to give me a hug. "Oh and by the way, you look amazing." I said thank you as she pulled away and offered her hand out to Hattie. "Right this way Ms. Montgomery." She said and led her out the door; Asha on Hattie's other side.

It was just me and Jason left in the room. I returned to smoothing my dress down and looking in the mirror. My hand came up to land on my silver lock necklace and a small smile flickered on my face. I heard Jason come up behind me. "You really do look beautiful. Danny's going to die when he sees you." I felt myself smile and turned to look at him.

"You think?" He nodded and winked.

"I know." He offered his arm to me. "Shall we?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, taking his arm. Then I picked up my bouquet up off the table and we headed out the door.

We walked out into the hallway where Tom, Dougie, Harry, Gia, Asha and Eli stood. Danny's younger cousin Dylan stood by Harry holding the ring pillow and his other cousin Ginevra stood beside him twirling her dress and playing with the flower petals in her basket. When I entered the room everyone's eyes turned to me and their mouths dropped.

"Wow Tonya, you look amazing." Dougie said coming to me to give me a hug. "Absolutely amazing." He pulled away looking at me, a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah Tonya, you really do." Tom agreed and he too gave me a hug, followed by Harry and then Gia.

"Are you ready?" Dougie asked taking my hand and a giving it a little squeeze.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He smirked back at me and nodded his head then joined Asha in the line signaling the people to open the doors. A few seconds later the doors opened and the music began. Ginevera and Dylan lead the way out followed Tom and Gia, Asha and Dougie, then Eli and Harry.

Jason turned to look at me and winked. "Here we go." He said and I linked my arm with his, then followed Eli and Harry Down the isle as the wedding march began. As soon as I stepped into the room everyone rose and all eyes were on me. A few camera flashes went off and I looked around at all of the people who came to see me get married. My smile widened as my gaze finally stopped on Danny at the end of the isle. He looked so handsome in his black tux. His hair was curly, just like I liked it, and even though I was far away from him I could still see the beaming smile on his face. His eyes were fixed on me and only me. As we got closer I saw Hattie sitting in the first row, she gave me a wink and blew a kiss at me. I smiled and turned back to Danny who had now greeted me and Jason. Jason offered my arm over to Danny and he took it, his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled dreamily at him and mouthed thank you. He nodded his head slightly at me to say your welcome.

We stepped up on the platform and the priest began. When he said 'who gives this woman away,' Jason and Hattie both stood up and said 'we do.' The wedding went on, without anyone standing up to object and we said our vows. As Danny said his to me I felt a few tears roll down my cheek at how beautiful they were. And when I said mine to him, I had to stop a few times to wipe my eyes and find my voice again. Danny smiled reassuringly at me, but I could see his eyes tearing up slightly too. As I placed the ring on Danny's finger, I almost dropped it because I was shaking so much. Everyone laughed, but I just laughed right along with them.

I thought the priest would never say 'I now pronounce you man and wife.' But when he finally did, I turned to Danny, throwing my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as everyone cheered. When we pulled away I looked into Danny's eyes seeing only excitement and love. We finally made it to this day. It had been a long hard road, but we managed to get over our speed bumps. I knew that night when Danny kissed me in the club that we'd be together forever. True, the road getting here was a long and rough one, but we pulled through. Now here we stood, man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and I couldn't be anymore happy. I was scared of what the road looked like ahead of us, but I knew that I'd have Danny by my side the whole way. And that made everything seem very exciting.

So after we left the church we went to the reception and ate food and drank. After the reception we got into a limo, then on a plane and headed to Hawaii. Eli was right, after the wedding is where all the real fun begins. That night Danny and I gave ourselves to each other for the first time as a married couple; for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Alan David Jones.


End file.
